Dreams of a Sonya Blade Junkie
by Cynthia Krenshaw
Summary: What happens when a fan of the game gets transported to the MK universe to hang with a hero? This is my first attempt, please read and review. Trying to post this again. Sorry about the problems the first time. Complete
1. Reality Bites

            "LET'S GO," I step up right behind her, my twelve guage pump action at the ready.  I follow her into the crowded nightclub, matching her stride.  A young Chinese man rounds the corner, carrying an uzi.  As soon as he raises it, we both fire.  The impact alone sends him flying through the two way glass of the office.  She glances at me, "Nice shot."

            "GOOD MORNING!  This is Gregory Micheals spinning the greatest hits of the . . ."  I open my eyes, looking at the alarm. 3 AM.  Well, at least I'm cool enough to hang with her in my dreams.  Five more minutes.  I wish!  I have to be at Burger world in an hour to start breakfast.  Some fucking job, huh?  Someone, somewhere up there, is getting a huge laugh out of this.  Sighing, I turn off the radio, and grab my smokes.  Lighting one, I get up, and stumble to the kitchen.  I turn on the light, and pour myself a cup of coffee.  I'm useless without my first cup.  Aren't we all?  Sitting down, I glance at my MK collection in the living room.  Yes, I still collect, even after Annihilation and Special Forces.  God, what a disappointment Special Forces was, but I digress.  Bet she's cool before her first cup of coffee.  Hell, that woman's probably cool in her sleep.  I finish the coffee and smoke, and take a shower.  As I step out, I step onto the scale.  194, YES!  Well, you'll never look like Sonya Blade, but, at least you won't scare small children anymore, if you keep loosing like this.  I get dressed in my uniform and leather jacket, grab my gym bag and helmet, and run out of the door.  Getting on my motor scooter, I ride to work.  If it's the last thing I do, I'm getting a Harley.  Who am I kidding?  The 6.50 an hour I make at burger world barely keeps a roof over my head.  My manager is waiting as I pull up.

            "You're late, Jessie."  I flip the faceplate on my dragon watch.

            "What are you talking about?  It's 4 AM."

            "What was yesterday?"

            "Saturday."

            "Sunday, actually, but you forgot about the time change."

            "Oh, shit.  That means it's . . ."

            "5 AM."  I follow him inside, and hang up my jacket.  Boy, this morning's turning out bloody wonderful, ain't it?  I manage to somehow get through breakfast.  As soon as the lunch crew comes in, he sends me on break.  I go into the hot dog shop across the street, drop my fifty cents in the MK3 machine, and start playing.

            "Don't you EVER play another game?"  I look back, seeing Brian at the counter. 

            "Sure, but the ones you got around here SUCK."

            "They got in that MK4 machine yesterday."

            "Fuck that, MK4 blows."

            "Yeah, Sonya buys it in the end.  About damn time, if you ask me."  I spin around, glaring at Chuck, who just came on.

            "And what THE FUCK is that supposed to mean?"

            "It means no woman will ever be as good as a man."  I can feel my temper rising.  Come on, Jessie, chill out.  He's trying to get a rise out of you.  10, 9, 8

            "Yeah, you've said that before.  Why don't you come over here, drop your fifty cents, and get your ass kicked all over outworld?"

            "Because, unlike you, I have a life."  Check.

            "And you spend it flipping dogs and tossing off."  Checkmate, asshole.

            "You're lucky I'm on the clock."

            "Hey, Chuck, feel free to punch out anytime.  I'd pay to see her kick your ass."

            "Yeah, well, fuck both of yunz."  I look at Brian, and smile.

            "You want the usual?"

            "Maybe when I get off."  I turn my attention back to the game.  Too late, I'm dead.  Just the way my day is turning out.  Kano did it.  I don't mind loosing, but not to that piece of.

            "Come on, man, I haven't eaten in days." I look over, to see a homeless guy at one of the counters.

            "Get a job, then."  I walk over to Brian.

            "Change your mind?"

            "No," I pull a ten from my wallet, "Give him whatever he wants."  Brian takes the ten.

            "You're a sucker, you know that?"

            "Yeah, see ya when I get off."  I go back, and finish my shift.  Picking up my salad from Brian, I head to the gym.  I spend about two hours a day pounding that bag.  Sorry sack of shit.  I hit the bag harder.

            No woman will ever be as good as a man.  The last guy that popped off his mouth like that goaded me into playing MK for the first time.  Picked Sonya, of course, and got my ass kicked.  Double flawless, fatality.  So, the first check I got, I bought a hundred dollars in quarters.  I talked my dad into dropping me off at the arcade.  I ducked him for a good month, learning the game.  I got so good, I could beat the entire game with Sonya on two quarters, no losses, and all flawless victories.  I finally went bowling with my dad again.  I found him, as usual, on the machine.  I watched him go through a line of opponents.  He was laughing when I stepped up.  I dropped my quarters, and dropped his ass.  Double flawless, fatality, NOW WHAT!   He was pissed.  171 wins, and a WOMAN playing a WOMAN kicked his ass!  CHA-CHING!

            "Jess, take it easy.  I can't afford to keep buying new bags."  I look up, seeing my instructor.

            "Sorry, Marcus."

            "You know, you really shouldn't let people get to you like that."

            "You didn't tell me you were telepathic."

            "I've been teaching you for five years, I know when something's bothering my best pupil."

            "Just people talking shit."

            "You're too easy to play with."

            "Yeah, I probably am."

            "Probably?"  I hit the bag one more time.

            "Yeah, I am."  He tosses me a bottle of water.  I take a drink.

            "At least you hit the bag, and not the guy's head this time.  You ready for that fight Wednesday?"

            "Yeah, I already requested off for it."

            "Good.  You're our best shot at winning that belt."

            "Don't worry, I'll bring the belt home."

            "Just do your best.  That's worth more to me than a belt."

            "See you tomorrow."

            "Yeap.  By the way, you lost some more weight, huh?"

            "Yeah, thanks for noticing.  See ya, Marcus."  I get on my motor scooter, and ride home.  I drop the gym bag on the floor, and get a pop out of the fridge.  I pop in the MK movie, and have my salad.

            I LOVE THIS MOVIE!  Seen it so many times, I could dictate it WHILE it was in the cinema.  God, she's awesome.  The moves, the look, the skills, the 'tude, the heart.  She is simply awesome.  The phone rings.

            "You got her."

            "Jess, this is Frank."

            "I know who it is.  Liu's fighting Reptile, so make it fast."

            "We need you to come in tonight."

            "Come on, man.  This is the first night I've had off in three weeks.  You're joking, right?"

            "Sorry.  Krista and Tamisha called off.  Can you do it?"

            "Yeah, I'll be there."

            "Thanks."

            "Later, Sonya's on."  I hang up, just in time to see the final scenes.  Even when she's stuck, she's cool.  I stop the tape, rewinding it.  Cool as hell!  Damn, Jessie, why can't you be that cool?  Because you spend too much time working at Burger world.  I change back into my uniform, and ride to work.

            "I thought you were off tonight."

            "YOU called me in."

            "Why would I do that, everybody's here."

            "If this is some kind of fucking joke, I'm not amused."

            "I swear, Jess, I didn't call."

            "Man, I could be home right now watching RAW, and instead I'm here?  Well, this sucks!  DON'T call me again."  I walk out.

            "HELP ME!  SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  The scream sounds like it's coming from the alley behind the store.  I go back inside.

            "Frank, call 911."

            "What's wrong?"

            "Just call, I'll be right back."  I cautiously walk to the alley.  I find a guy pinning a woman against the wall.  She sees me.

            "HELP ME, PLEASE!  HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"  The guy keeps her pinned with one arm, and turns to me.  I see the knife in his hand.  Oh, shit.

            "You got a problem?"  You always wanted to be like Sonya, here's your chance.

            "Yeah, you."

            "Then solve it."  He knocks the woman to the ground, and lunges at me with the knife.  I sidestep him.

            "You don't want to do this," I didn't really think that would work, did I?  He charges at me again.  I kick the knife out of his hand.  He settles for driving me back first into the dumpster, bouncing my head off the metal.  I lay, stunned, as he stomps me twice in the stomach.  I let him go for a third, and grab his ankle, flipping him over me.  I get on his chest, and grab a cinderblock nearby.  I send it crashing into his head, as he goes limp, "I warned you, didn't I," I light a smoke, going over to the girl, "You OK?"  Before I can react, the knife she's holding plunges into my stomach.

            "SUCKER!"  The kick to my head sends me down, as she runs off with the guy.  I look down at the knife, and have to laugh.  It's a replica of the knife Kano used in the fight with Sonya.  Now this is ironic.  The wanna be taken out by Kano's blade.  First the game, now this.  When I have a bad day, it's all bad.  Of the thirty or so billion knives in existence, I get taken out by this one.  The ultimate irony.  I laugh again, passing out.


	2. The Offer

            I wake up in the hospital.  I'm guessing it's the ER, because I've got two very freaked doctors working on me.

"Give her another unit of blood, and some pain killers.  Keep her as comfortable and sedated as possible."

            "Hey, doc."   He looks down at me, and smiles.

            "What's your name?"

            "Jessie."

            "Well, Jessie, you've been stabbed."

            "Chee, and I thought all this blood was yours."

            "And with that personality, I see why," I try to sit up, and the pain knocks me back down, "Take it easy, you've lost a lot of blood."

            "Where's the knife?"  
            "The detectives have it."

            "Think I could get it when I leave?"

            "You're not going anywhere for a while."

            "Great, I get a doctor with a hearing problem.  Can I get it when I leave?"

            "Why?"

            "It's a MK Black Dragon knife.  It's a replica of the one Kano pulled on Sonya in the movie.  I want it."

            "Most people are more worried about themselves than the weapon."

            "If I'm talking to you, I ain't that bad off.  Now, can I have the damn thing or not?"

            "The detectives have it.  You can ask, but they usually keep it in evidence."

            "Damn, that would've been a sweet addition to my collection."  It dawns on me this doctor probably has no clue what I'm talking about.  I look past them, to see a figure in front of the curtain.  He looks at me, and smiles.  I start laughing.

            "What's so funny?"

            "How much more of whatever this is do I need to make him look like Sonya, instead?"  The doctor looks down at me like I'm crazy.

            "Take it easy."  He whispers something to the nurse.  She shoves a needle into my arm, as I pass out.  When I wake up, he's still there.

            "Don't be afraid."

            "Afraid?  You're Raiden.  If you wanted to fry me, you'd have done it by now.  I just wanna know why I'm seeing you, and not Sonya."

            "Why would you see her?"

            "Well, if I'm dying, I would've preferred to see her, instead."

            "And what makes you think you're dying, Jessie?"

            "I thought I was when I saw you."

            "No, it didn't hit anything vital."

            "Then why don't I feel anything?"

            "Because you're stoned."

            "Ah, is that what this is?  Now I see why people get addicted to this stuff.  No pain, just giggles."

            "You'll be fine."  I look at him, and start laughing.

            "I don't believe it."

            "Don't believe what?"

            "You really do look like Christopher Lambert."

            "I thought appearing in a mortal form you'd recognize might make this easier."

            "I didn't know you were a shape shifter."

            "I can."

            "I guess there really can be only one."  I laugh at my joke, which as Raiden looking confused.

            "Would you prefer the energy form?"

            "No, that's cool.  These doctors think I'm nuts now, talking to someone they can't see.  Can you imagine the drugs they'd give me talking to a fuckin orb?"  I start laughing again.

            "You are quite the MK fanatic, aren't you?"

            "Depends.  Would you call owning anything MK I can get my hands on a fanatic?"

            "Yes."

            "OOPS!  I guess I am.  I'm more of a Sonya fan, though."

            "Really?  You're a Sonya Blade fan.  I wouldn't have guessed."

            "You're not sorry, you're misinformed."

            "What?"

            "You told Johnny that Sonya couldn't beat Shang Tsung.  You're not sorry, you're just misinformed."

            "Sonya can't beat Shang Tsung."

            "BULLSHIT!  She's the best of the fighters, bar none.  She would've kicked his ass all over the tower," I look up, to see a freaked out nurse standing over me, "Hey, did you see the MK movie?"

            "Yeah, my son likes the game."

            "Can Sonya Blade beat Shang Tsung?"

            "Which one's Sonya?"  SIMPILTON!

            "Never mind.  Bottom line, she can beat him on Earth, in Outworld, Netherealm, or wherever the hell you take her next."  The nurse leaves, spooked.  Which one's Sonya?  Peon.

            "You honestly believe that?"

            "HELL YES!"

            "How'd you like to meet her in person?"

            "Been there, done that.  I made my dad drive me across the state to see MK live.  I actually got to meet Kerri Hoskins.  She was ABSOULUTLY AWESOME!  I, however, went from being 17 to 5 in 2.8 seconds.  God, that poor woman must think I'm crazier than these damn doctors do.  On the other hand, I'm 26 years old, and dream about hanging out with Sonya Blade.  Top that off with the fact that I'm sitting here arguing with a drug induced hallucination, and I'm starting to think I'm nuts, too."

            "Would you like me to come back tomorrow?"

            "Sure, why not.  Maybe they'll dope me up enough to see you, and Solid Snake, and Kane."  I'm still laughing, as he vanishes.  Man, right drug, wrong dose.  Story of my life.  Maybe I can fake enough pain to get more.  Shit, they give me any more, they'll never let me outta here.  OK, forget more.  The nurse is probably talking to the macadamia nut ranch right now to make my reservation.  I laugh again.  For someone who just got stabbed with Kano's blade, and had a conversation with a cool looking hallucination, I'm actually in a real good mood.  I can barely keep my eyes open.  I finally drift off.

            "There's nothing to say that freak at the club wasn't lying his ass off.  Kano could be a thousand miles from here by now," I crouch behind them, watching silently, "This is a waste of time.  Come on, Jess, back me up here."

            "No, he's here."

            "Wonderful.  Thanks for the help."  Sonya looks back at both of us, glaring.

            "You two idiots give away our position, I'm throwing you both off the pier," I wait until she turns around, and grin, as we watch a boat pull into the dock.  I don't think Sonya even notices, "That's Kano.  What's he saying?"  I look through my binoculars.

            "I think he's saying come to poppa."

            "I'm gonna poppa his ass."  She pulls her nine, and runs for the boat he got on.  I follow her.

            "Sonya, come back here!  Hey, Sonya!"  Yeah, like that was gonna work.  I'm following her, as we get off the loading ramp onto the deck.  She spins around, noticing me.

            "Where's Jax?"

            "I think he stayed."

            "You should've stayed, too."

            "Yeah, but what's the fun in that?"  Not watching, she walks head first into Johnny Cage.

            "Do you wanna get," She shoves the nine millimeter hard under his chin, "Rough?"

            "No, do you?"

            "I'm Johnny Cage, and you are?"

            "Where's Kano?"

            "I don't know who you're talking about, but I'm sure I can help you find him."  Annoyed, she shoves past him.

            "Outta my way."  I laugh, following her.

            "He was kinda cute, huh?"

            "Get his number later.  We've got a job to do."  I follow her under the deck.

            I wake up in a private room.  Shit, I was due in to work at 4 AM.  I look up at the clock.  It's noon.  DON'T LET ME BE FIRED!  I painfully pull myself up, grabbing the phone.  I dial the number.

            "Burger world."

            "I'M IN THE HOSPITAL, DON'T FIRE ME!"

            "I know, I called the ambulance."

            "So, I'm not fired?"

            "Of course not!  You OK?"

            "Yeah, they gave me some real good drugs."  I laugh, remembering last night.

            "Any word on when you'll get out?"

            "Not yet.  The doc still hasn't been in to see me."

            "Let me know when you do."

            "Thanks, Frank."

            "I didn't think I was that much of an asshole."

            "You're not, I just can't afford to loose my job."  I hear a door close in the background.

            "Bottom line, Jessie, you're a good worker.  You're weird, but you're a good kid.  Just let me know when you want back on the schedule."

            "Thanks, Frank."

            "Rest up, we'll be here."  He hangs up.  He's cool, thank god.

            "You're welcome."  I see Raiden standing next to me.

            "Oh, shit.  I'm not stoned, am I?"

            "No, you're sober this time."  I take a deep breath.

            "It's stress.  It has to be.  I'm loosing it.  You CAN'T be real!"

            "Why not, you think Sonya is."

            "Well, you got me there.  What the hell do you want from me?"

            "I need your help."

            "Wonderful!  He needs my help.  I'm having a nervous breakdown."

            "You're fine."

            "I'm talking to a Chinese thunder god, I AM NOT FINE!  The ship has sailed, and it left without me!  Oh, God, I'm loosing it."

            "You're not loosing it.  You're as sane as those doctors are."

            "Oh, boy, I'm really screwed."

            "Sonya trusts me, do you?"

            "Great, now he wants to play in my psychosis."  The door opens, and Brian walks in, out of breath.

            "Hey, Jess.  How are you?"

            "I'm nuts, how are you?"

            "Frank told me somebody stabbed you.  You OK?"

            "Yeah, in the stomach.  I should've had them turn it a few more times.  Cut off a few more pounds.  As for OK, I lost the little mind I had left."

            "What do I have to do to convince you I'm real?"

            "If you're real, then appear to him, too."

            "That's simple.  Do you want to warn him, or should we just give him a heart attack?"

            "Jess, who are you talking to?"

            "Brian, sit down.  I need a favor."  He sits next to me, and I turn to face him.

            "What's up, Jess?"

            "In a couple of seconds, you could see something over my shoulder.  I need to know what you see."

            "Jess, come on, there's nothing . . ." I watch all the color drain from his face, "Oh, shit."

            "What do you see?"

            "I . . .Uh . . ."

            "Brian, what's there?"

            "Christopher Lambert in Raiden garb."  I lay back, stunned.

            "Oh, God, he's real.  Brian, call my dad, tell him I love him.  He's gonna zap me."  Raiden laughs.

            "Maybe later.  I need you."

            "You can wipe out planets.  What the hell do you need me for?"

            "Kano's back.  He's found a way to enter this world."

            "That's way the hell out of his league.  Who's he working with?"

            "I don't know."

            "Why don't you go get Sonya, and she can kick his ass?"

            "Sonya's in danger.  She doesn't know he's back."

            "So, he's gonna try to take her out, and she has no idea it's coming?"

            "That's why I need you.  I can't directly interject myself into the lives of mortals.  That's why I couldn't help you in the alley last night.  But, since he did enter your dimension, I can transport you there, if you want."

            "When do we leave?"

            "JESS, THIS IS NUTS!"

            "No, man.  If she needs me, I'm there."

            "You're screwed up.  You're bleeding.  What good are you gonna do her?"

            "Apparently he knows about your fascination with Sonya.  That's how you got stabbed in the first place."

            "Then I'm a sitting duck, anyway.  Might as well go out swinging."

            "You're right, you have lost it."

            "I'm not nuts.  Well, I am, but not this time."

            "You're a sucker.  Give you a sob story, and you'll break your neck to help."

            "Brian, you're my friend.  Respect me on this one."

            "You're talking about jumping dimensions.  This is straight out of the Twilight zone, for Christ's sake."

            "Respect it, or deal with it, 'cause I'm outta here."

            "What about your job?"

            "It's burger world.  You could get a trained chimp to do that shit."

            "I'm not gonna convince you, am I?"

            "No, but I do need you to do something for me.  Go to my apartment, and get my glove."

            "You're nuts."

            "Yeah, I am.  You gonna do it, or not?"  He smiles, shaking his head.

            "Yeah, I'll be back."  He walks out, as I turn to Raiden.

            "She's not gonna like this."

            "It's good to hear they portrayed her reasonably well."

            "Where are we going?"

            "There are several alternate earths.  The one I'm taking you to is the MK Universe.  All those characters you like so much from those games are real.  All of them are real."

            "Am I in for culture shock?"

            "A little.  It's not all that different from your world."

            "Cool."

            "I didn't say you weren't in for a shock.  Just that it's not cultural."

            "What's that mean?"

            "You'll see."  I don't like that stupid grin on his face.  Brian walks in, tossing me the glove.  I slide it on my left hand.

            "Thanks.  Get my clothes."

            "No need."  Raiden waves his hand over me, and the hospital gown is replaced by a green t-shirt and black jeans.

            "Nice taste.  Help me up."

            "No need for that, either."  I sit up on my own.

            "No pain."

            "You're quick, aren't you?"  I shoot Raiden a dirty look, getting up.

            "Please, be careful."  Brian pleads, as Raiden opens the portal.

            "You sound almost concerned."

            "No, I just don't want to loose my best customer."  I grin at him, walking through the portal with Raiden.


	3. First Contact

            "Dude."  I said, shocked to find myself standing on an Army base.

            "Come on, she's around here somewhere."  He leads me into a plain looking building.  HOLY SHIT!  There she is!  Live and in living color.  Raiden and I stand at a plate glass window, watching her hit a bag.

            "She is so awesome!  Look at those moves."  I can't believe it!   I watch her land kick after kick on the bag, until it crashes to the floor.

            "You OK?"

            "She's the best.  The best."   She looks in our direction.  WOW, THE SONYA BLADE!  WOW!  OH, GOD, SHE'S COMING OVER!  Breath, Jessie, breath.  The door opens, and she steps out.

            "Who's invading this time?"

            "Why does someone have to be invading for me to visit one of my favorite mortals?"

            "Because that's usually the only time I see you."  I can't stop staring at her.  She shifts, noticing my stare.  THE SONYA BLADE!  HOLY SHIT!

            "Not this time.  I have a special favor to ask."  Her eyes lock with mine.  OH, GOD!  OH, GOD!  OH, GOD!  Raiden takes her shoulder, walking her away from me.  MOVE!  SPEAK!  BREATH!  Do something!  SHIT!

            "What's up?"

            "I need a favor."

            "Shoot."

            "I need you to keep an eye on my friend over there."

            "You're kidding.  She's like, catatonic.  Does she speak?"

            "Until about five minutes ago, I couldn't shut her up."

            "What's going on?"  OH, MY GOD!  SONYA BLADE!  OH, MY GOD!

            "She's in a little trouble.  I need you to watch her."

            "NO WAY!  Do I look like a babysitter to you?"

            "It's for a few days.  I have to find out what's going on."

            "Absolutely not!  Jax and I are trying to infiltrate that fighting ring."

            "She can help."

            "I doubt it.  She can't even speak.  She hasn't moved a muscle since I came out here."

            "Talk to her.  I'll be back in a few days."

            "You can't do this to me!  I don't have time for this!"

            "Make time, Sonya.  You owe me."  He vanishes, as she lets out a deep sigh, walking to me.

            "Well, I guess we're both stuck.  I'm Sonya Blade," I KNOW, "You got a name?"

            "J . . . J . .. ."  
            "OK, your name is Juh?"  OH, GOD!  DÉJÀ VU!  She thinks I'm an idiot.

            "J . . . Jessie."  FINALLY, YOU MANAGED TO SAY SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT!

            "OK, Jessie, I know you can walk, so follow me," Calm down.  Just walk.  One foot in front of the other.  There you go.  There you go.  OH, SHIT!  OH, SHIT!  I'm following THE Sonya Blade.  I gotta be dreaming!  Holy cow!  She leads me into a room with several tables and metal chairs.  I'm staring at her again.  I sit down, near tears.  She sits across from me, "You OK?  Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

            "No, I'm . . . I'm fine.  You're really .  . . I mean you're . . . You're Sonya Blade."

            "Yeah, last time I checked."

            "You . . . You're . . . You're my hero."  She sits back, rolling her eyes.

            "You've just met me, and I've never seen you.  How am I your hero?"

            "Raiden brought me here from another Earth.  You're . . . You're like, the best there is."

            "Well, you're not there, you're here.  Unless you're trying to drive me up a wall for the next few days, you need to calm down, OK?"

            "I'm . ..  I'm trying."  Jax walks in, carrying a file.

            "Here's that file, partner."

            "Actually, we need to talk.  Jax, this is Jessie.  Jessie, this is . . ."

            "Major Jackson Briggs."

            "OK, I give.  How do you know me?"

            "Raiden just dropped her off from another earth.  Apparently, we're heroes there."

            "About damn time we get the respect we deserve."

            "Wow!"  I sit back, taking it all in.

            "Calm down, girl.  I don't know what we're like over there, but we ain't all that here."

            "She . . . She's all that, period.  She's Sonya Blade."  Sonya sighs, getting up.

            "Her?  She ain't all that."

            "OH, NO!  OH, YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!  SONYA BLADE KICKS ASS!" Jax laughs, as Sonya gets a bottle of aspirin from a cabinet.

            "Calm down, damn.  That's my partner.  I can rip on her all I want."

            "Not in front of me, chump."  Sonya gets a coke from the mini fridge, and pops two of the asprin.  She sits back next to Jax.

            "If you two children are finished, we do have bigger problems, partner.  Raiden isn't coming back for a few days."

            "Shit, we can't stop now."

            "I'm an OK fighter, maybe I can help," They both laugh, "What?"

            "Yeah, right, half pint."

            "I am!"

            "OK, mouth piece, try me."

            "Are you sure you want to do this?"  He laughs, getting up.

            "Don't worry.  I won't hurt you too bad."  I grin, as we clear the tables.  I stand in the center of the room, Jax across from me.  I fall naturally into the Sonya Blade fight stance.

            "You sure you want to do this?"

            "You stand like my partner, let's see if you fight like her."

            "Full contact?"

            "Are you trying to get hurt?"

            "The way I see it, you're gonna be the one getting hurt."

            "You run your mouth too much."

            "Come shut it, big man."  Jax grins, throwing a light kick.  I catch his leg, and sweep the other.  Still holding his leg, I throw a punch, stopping it centimeters from his chest.

            "Not bad."

            "Come on, Jax.  You're better than this.  Get up," I let him up.  Kick, block, punch, block.  We go at it for about an hour.  I jump onto one of the tables, and flip over his head.  I land a roundhouse to the back of his head before he can turn around.  He falls to one knee, as I walk to him, "You OK?"  He grabs my arm, pinning it behind my back.

            "Yeah, you?"  I grin, kicking at his leg.  He leans his weight on me, kicking his legs out of the way.  Burying my elbow into his face, I grab the back of his head, and flip him over me.  I plant my knee in his back, and pull back on his head.

            "Had enough yet?"

            "You pass."  I laugh, letting him go, and sitting next to the wall.

            "Well, that was fun."

            "How long have you studied."

            "About five years seriously."  Sonya tosses us each a bottle of water.  I raise it to her, and take a drink.

            "Ready for round two?"

            "Hell no!  I'm not hitting you!"

            "You don't want to fight me?"

            "I'd sooner slice my own throat than lay a hand on you."

            "You're that scared of me?"

            "No, I've got that much respect for you."

            "YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW ME!  How do you have so much respect for someone you don't know?"

            "You don't understand . . ."

            "You're right, I don't.  And I don't have time to double as your shrink.  Raiden dumped you on me.  I got enough going on without having some star struck kid following me around LIKE A GOD DAMN PUPPY!  I'M RUNNING OUT OF PATIENCE FOR THIS SHIT!"  I look at her, a smile on my face, but I can feel the tears in my eyes.  She throws up her hands, walking out.

            "Well, Jessie, welcome to our world," Nice job, dickhead, she hates you, "You OK?"  I clear my throat.

            "Hey, I just got slammed by Sonya Blade.  I'll be telling my grandkids about this."  Jax laughs.

            "Don't take it personally.  She's got a lot on her mind right now."

            "She hates me."

            "Nah, if she hated you, you would've already been at the infirmary.  Trust me, I've seen her kick the shit out of someone for looking at her wrong.  I'm gonna go check on her.  You gonna be OK?"

            "I'm cool."  Jax walks out.  Damn it, Jessie, why do you have to be such a geek?

            "Not quite what you imagined, is it?"  Raiden appears next to me.

            "I spazzed, AGAIN!  I suck."

            "She just shredded you."

            "Because I can't stop staring.  I can barely form words around her.  She thinks I'm an idiot!"

            "And you think she's some kind of god.  She's not, you know."

            "She's just so awesome.  I mean, it's like," I shake my head, feeling the tears fall, "It's like standing in front of a superhero.  What the hell do I say to her?"

            "Start with hi."  I look up, seeing her at the door.

            "Hi."

            "Do you always talk to yourself?"  I'm gonna kill that dude.

            "Not usually, but I have been recently."  She chuckles, pulling one of the metal chairs in front of me.  She sits down.

            "A visit from Raiden tends to have that universal effect.  Now, let's try this again.  I'm Sonya Blade, and you are?"

            "Jessie."

            "Better.  You didn't stutter this time."  I laugh, shaking my head.

            "Well, you told me to calm down."

            "Good.  Now, why are you under the impression I can walk on water, eat bullets, and leap tall buildings in a single bound?"

            "Because you're THE Sonya Blade."  She rolls her eyes, taking a deep breath.

            "What in the hell did I do on your world that you found so impressive?"

            "It's a long story."  She looks down at her watch.

            "Then explain it over lunch.  Come on," I follow her to the officer's club


	4. Truth and Consiquences

  I sit across from her nursing a salad and a coke.

 "Now, what did I do to convince you I'm Wonder Woman?"

            "I'm not sure where to start."

            "The beginning usually works well."

            "OK.  About ten years ago in my world, Midway came out with a video game called Mortal Kombat."

            "A game based on the tournaments?  That's hilarious.  I watched people I care about slaughtered there, and they make it a fucking game," The anger in her voice frightens me, "Keep going, it's not you."

            "Well, I got goaded into playing you.  I got my ass kicked royally.  Not being one to quit, I practiced for months, came back, and kicked ass.  That's when I became interested in the stories, especially yours."  She sips her coke.

            "Look, I don't know how to break it to you, but I'm no hero.  Now, Liu, that's who you need to talk to.  My team got caught.  It was fight, or Shang Tsung would kill all of them.  If I fought, at least they had a shot."

            "There's more."

            "Oh, I can't wait to hear this."

            "Then they came out with a movie."

            "Great, a fucking movie, too?"

            "Yeah.  The movie took a few liberties, though."

            "Really?  Like what?"

            "Like only one real solo fight scene between you and Kano."  I see it in her eyes.  I'd better shut up before she snaps.

            "And how did this little scrape end?"

            "You grabbed him with the leg grab, and snapped his neck."  She chuckles, her eyes softening.

            "So it ended the way it should've, on one world, at least."

            "You didn't break his neck?"

            "No.  I should've.  I wanted to.  God, did I want to.  After everything him and those black dragon bastards did to me, I wanted that vengeance."

            "Then why didn't you?"

            "I didn't know why at first.  I was there to get him, period.  When I was chained in Outworld during the second tournament, I had a lot of time to think about it.  If I'd snapped his neck. . . ."

            "Then maybe he wouldn't have slit Danny's throat."  She turns, to see a woman standing behind her.

            "Fuck you, Karen."

            "Fuck you, Sonya.  I lost my fiancée because you were too much of a chickenshit to pull it out in the clutch."

            "It wasn't my fault.  He was my brother, too."

            "And you killed him," That had to cut her deep.  She falls silent, "Jax said you think this bitch is something special?  She ain't shit."

            "OK, I'm done."  I throw the napkin on the table.

            "Done what?"

            "Done listening to your bullshit."  I get up, cracking my knuckles.  Sonya gets up, standing between me and Karen.

            "Sit down."

            "But . . ."

            "Sit down, or I will sit you down."  I reluctantly sit down, as Karen walks off, laughing.

            "Why didn't you kick her ass?"

            "Does violence solve everything on your world?"

            "No, but . . ."

            "But what?  Every word she just said is true.  I didn't break Kano's neck.  He slit Danny's throat, and I didn't stop him.  After everything," She clears her throat, "I couldn't kill him.  So he killed the only family I had left.  My almighty morals.  Just bring him to justice.  I killed Danny the second I let that bastard out of that leg grab.  So, I decided to kill him.  Followed him into Outworld alone after the tournament.  Got ambushed as soon as I crossed the portal.  I'll never forget what they put me through over there.  The only thing remotely good about it was watching Kano get a taste of the pain he's caused me and so many others.  Shao Kahn was a little more devious than Kano had planned on.  Served him right.  I can't say I'm much better though.  Even after Jax got me out of there, I went after Kano's blood.  So, Jessie, I'm as much of a scumbag as he is."  She takes a deep breath, and another sip.

            "No, you're not."  She looks at me, and smiles.

            "You really believe I'm that special?  I'm a soldier.  I do my missions, I come home, and I go to sleep with the knowledge that maybe I made my world a little better.  Maybe one kid's life won't be taken from them like mine was.  But, you seem to think I'm something special.  You don't want to be like me.  This is a lonely, miserable existence.  I'm a human being, Jessie.  Flesh and blood, just like you.  I'm not a saint, and I'm not some kind of superhero.  I do my job.  Hell, I don't even want to do that sometimes.  But, if I don't, innocent people get hurt.  I've watched too many people I care about die to think there's anything noble about what I do.  But, if I keep doing it, maybe, just maybe, some kid won't have to watch their world crash.  You don't want to be like me, Jessie," I sit back, catching my breath, as she wipes her tears away with the back of her hand, "Not quite wonder woman, am I?"

            "You're incredible."  She sighs, shaking her head.

            "You haven't heard one word I've said, have you?"

            "I heard it.  And, after all that, you're still protecting people.  That makes you a hero in my book."

            "Whatever.  Come on, I've got a briefing to get to," I follow her to a set of offices, "Sit down, and don't go wandering around.  Stay out of trouble."  She goes into the office, as I sit down.  I watch through the window.  Whatever they're talking about, she ain't happy.  I watch two MPs walk in.

            "I'm telling you, man."  They stand in front of the window.

            "If we do have to take her down, I'm doing the pat down."  Oh, man.  Stay out of trouble.  Stay out of trouble.

            "You do that, I'm grabbing a handful of that ass on the way down."  They are coming about this close.  10, 9, 8, 7 . . .

            "Look at those tits, man."  THAT'S IT!  I kick one MP in the back, sending him flying hard into the window.

            "WHAT THE . . ." I bury my knee into the other one's ribs, as he turns around.  I 

punch him hard in the jaw, as the door flies open.

            "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  Sonya screams, as the other MP charges me.  I grab his arm, and drive him head first into the wall.  The second MP grabs me from behind, taking me down.

            "Wait a minute."

            "But, sir . . ."

            "I SAID WAIT!"  He gets off me.  If looks could kill, the one Sonya's giving me would have me decaying by now.  The guy looks me over.

            "What the hell are you looking at?"  He laughs.

            "The answer to my problem."

            "ABSOLUTLY NOT!  SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE TRAINING OR THE EXPERIENCE!"

            "Don't raise your voice at me, Lieutenant.  I let you slide with a lot around here because you're one of the best, but not on this.  You got a name?"

            "Jessie."

            "Well, Jessie, step into my office."  I walk past Sonya, who looks like she's two seconds from kicking my ass back to my world, and sit down at a long table.  Sonya slams the door behind her, "Sit down, Lieutenant," She sits across from me, glaring, "That was a very impressive show you just put on, Jessie."

            "Your MPs need to watch their mouths."

            "What kind of fight training do you have?"

            "Five years eagle claw, three years kickboxing, a year tae bo, and about 26 years of watching the WWF."

            "The what?"

            "WWF.  You know, pro wrestling?"

            "Pro what?  It doesn't matter.  Wherever you picked it up, you're pretty good.  How'd you like to help us out?"

            "Depends.  What do I have to do?"

            "Well, my unit has been working on infiltrating an illegal fighting ring.  We've already lost two operatives."

            "I'm sorry to hear that."

            "I was going to send in Lt. Blade undercover as a fighter.  But, after that little demonstration, how would you like to help your country."

            "Do you blow this much smoke up everyone's ass, or just mine," Jax stifles a laugh.  Sonya doesn't look nearly as amused, "Hell, it doesn't matter.  If I can help, I'm game."

            "Excellent!"

            "Colonel, I want it on record I object to this whole fiasco.  She has no business being involved in this."

            "Would you prefer I send you?"

            "Yes, sir."

            "And if you're recognized, I loose another operative?  No, I think this works better for me."

            "Speaking of work, what's the going rate for soothing a colonel's conscious these days?"

            "I'm not sending you to jail, isn't that payment enough."

            "Oh, come on, general.  If you're gonna risk my ass, shouldn't I be compensated?"

            "No."

            "Five hundred dollars every time I fight."

            "Are you insane?"

            "You're right.  Six hundred."

            "Are you high?"

            "Are you going for seven?"

            "And what's to stop me from locking you up?"

            "Not a thing, but you need me, remember?"  He grins.

            "You've got balls the size of bricks, you know that?"

            "And bills bigger than that.  We got a deal, or am I on vacation?"  He laughs.

            "You'd better be as good as I think you are."

            "Well, the best on the planet is sitting across from me, but I can fill your need," He laughs again, walking out, "So, guys, what's up?"

            "Jax, debrief her."  Sonya storms out, slamming the door behind her.

            "What's with her?"

            "HER?  You just busted up two MPs, blackmailed a Lt. Colonel, and managed to get yourself knee deep into a case that's already killed two people, and you're wondering what's up with her?  You sure you're not smoking something?"

            "Come on, I was just having some fun with him."

            "Fun?  You've got a fucked idea of fun."  He slides a file over to me.

            "What's this?"

            "Everything you ever wanted to know about the Unified Fighting Order, but were afraid to ask."  I open the file.  Oh, no.  This is gonna SUCK!

            "Who's he?"

            "Marcus Raimes.  He seems to be the organizer."  Damn it, I was hoping he wouldn't say that.  I close the file.

            "Great."

            "You look like you just got kicked in the gut."

            "Marcus is my teacher on my world."

            "Well, he's a scumbag here.  We keep finding bodies of everyone we send in.  All beaten, tortured, and shot in the back of the head."

            "I guess I'd better not get caught, then."

            "Do you take anything seriously?"

            "Actually, I'm dead serious right now.  Where'd she go?"

            "You'd best stay away from her right now.  She's gonna snap.  You don't want to see that."  Jax walks out, as I open the file.  Marcus has himself quite a little operation going here.  Double elimination, win by KO or submission, one million dollar prize.  Easy to see why he gets so many volunteers.  I continue reading, as Sonya walks in, fully composed.

            "Any questions?"

            "Yeah, who's the champ?"

            "Nobody we've sent in has made it back to report."

            "Great."  I close the file again.

            "Hey, if you want to back out, do it now.  You've got nothing to prove."

            "Are you kidding?  I love a challenge."

            "This isn't a video game.  You loose here, you'll be lucky if you make it out alive."

            "I can handle it."

            "I don't know who you're trying to impress.  But, if it's me, I'm not impressed with suicide."

            "Thanks for the vote of confidence.  Why don't you think I can handle it?"

            "Because you're so damn sure you can.  There's a thin line between confidence and arrogance in your ability.  You are not ten foot tall and bulletproof."

            "No, but I am a damn good fighter.  It's the only thing I've ever been good at.  I spend at least two hours a day pounding a bag to make sure of it."

            "Bags don't hit back.  These guys do."

            "And Jax doesn't.  And those MPs don't, huh?"

            "They weren't expecting it.  By the way, what was that about?"

            "They need to watch their mouth, that's all."

            "If you're gonna fight everybody that rips on me, you're gonna spend half of your time here fighting, and the other half in the brig for it."

            "Sounds like a fun way to spend a vacation."  She laughs.  COOL!  YOU GOT HER TO LAUGH!

            "Since I seem to be talking to hear myself talk, let's see what I've got to work with.  Come on," She leads me back to the gym, "Show me what you've got."

            "I told you, I'm not hitting you."

            "No, you're hitting the bag.  Show me," I punch the bag, "You're a tournament fighter, aren't you?"

            "Yeah, mostly."

            "Well, that shit doesn't play here.  When you throw a punch, step into it.  Follow it all the way through.  If you don't land the fist, try the elbow.  It works just as well."

            "That's not fair."

            "Who the hell said anything about fair?  Do it like this," She throws a punch, landing it.  Then she throws one, missing it, but landing the elbow, "Let's see it."  I duplicate her movements.

            "How's that?"

            "Better, but it needs to come natural.  Keep doing it."  I keep it up, as a group of guys walks in.

            "Hey, Blade, show us some moves!"

            "Yeah, I got something you can hit right here."  I hit the bag harder.

            "Focus.  Don't let anything distract you from hitting that bag."

            "Doesn't that bother you?"

            "Don't worry about what bothers me, hit that bag."  I continue hitting the bag, listening to the cat calls.

            "Come on, Lieutenant, take me down, baby."  This is making me sick.  I stop hitting the bag, glaring at them.

            "Who's your friend?  She suck dick as good as you do?"  Oh, he's gonna need dentures.  As soon as I move, she stops me.

            "If you insist on responding, let's make it worth our while."  She whispers, still holding me back.

            "I'm game.  What do you have in mind?"

            "Follow my lead," I follow her over to them, "Well, boys, you got my friend's attention."  The ring leader of this little pig party looks me over.

            "Is that right?  Well, I usually like my women a little smaller."

            "And who said I was looking at you, needle dick?"

            "Don't tell me, you're some kind of dyke, right?"

            "No, which is why we'd never work out.  I require more than a quarter inch on my men."  His boys bust out laughing.

            "You're lucky I don't hit girls."

            "And you think I might be gay?  What do you hit, if you don't hit girls?"

            "You're pushing your luck."

            "Come do something about it."

            "Blade, you'd better tell your friend who I am."

            "He's Sergeant Mitch Watts, base boxing champion.  He's up for the golden gloves."

            "Maybe he can pawn them to get that implant he needs."  He moves to swing, and Sonya grabs his wrist.

            "If you wanna fight her, let's get some cash on it first.  I got fifty that says she takes you down."

            "I'll take that."  He pulls a wallet out of his dress pants, and gives her a fifty.

            "Any other takers?"  She collects fifty from each of the seven guys, as I stand grinning at Mitch.

            "What in the hell are you grinning at?"

            "A bitch that's about to be out fifty bucks."

            "Mitch, you can't fight in the dress uniform.  That wouldn't be fair.  Go get changed."  He walks to the locker room, and goes in.

            "Base boxing champ, huh?"

            "Hey, I told you, I don't play fair.  Besides, if you can't take him, you're gonna be in real trouble tonight."

            "Please, as big as his mouth is?  I'll be happy to shut it for him."  He walks back out, as Sonya steps away.

            "Don't go anywhere with my money, Blade."

            "Let's make a little side bet, Mitch.  Just you and me."

            "What do you have in mind?"

            "If you can put her away, I'll go out with you Friday night."

            "Sounds good to me."

            "But, when she puts you on your ass, you show up at breakfast tomorrow wearing your combat boots, and nothing else."  I bite my lip to stop from laughing.

            "You're on, but you gotta wear a collar on our date.  I like to have my bitches close by."

            "You're on," She looks at me, "You'd better win."

            "No pressure, right?"  I grin, as he swings.  The solid left to my jaw knocks me off balance.  The right to my ribs sends me down.

            "I'm gonna enjoy Friday night."  He laughs, as I flip back to my feet,

            "Why?  Do you like going out alone?"

            "Stay down, before you get hurt."

            "I like pain," He laughs, throwing another punch.  I block it, and land a hard kick to his chest, knocking him off balance.  I follow up with a roundhouse kick to the head, sending him down, "Do you?"

            "Stupid bitch."  He gets back up, and backhands me across the face.  I quickly recover, kicking the side of his knee.  He screams, as it folds under him.  I step back, and kick him in the stomach as hard as I can.  He curls up in a ball, coughing.

            "OK, I think he's had enough."

            "Oh, no, not just yet," I walk over to him, putting my foot on his injured knee, "Now, pee wee, you're gonna apologize . . ."

            "FUCK YOU!"

            "Fuck me?  How many times do I have to tell you?  You're not my type."  I gradually add more weight to his knee.

            "AUUGH!  I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU A BITCH!"

            "Why?  I am a bitch.  You're gonna apologize to her for those comments."

            "Jessie . . ."

            "NOW!"  I add more weight.

            "AUUGH, GOD!  I'M SORRY, SONYA!  I'M SORRY!  GET THIS BITCH OFF ME!"  I laugh, stepping off him.

            "Apology accepted.  Take him to the infirmary, and thank you for your very generous donation to the Sonya Blade beer fund.  Bye, boys!"  I laugh, giving her five, as they pick him up.

            "GOD DAMN BITCH!"

            "See you tomorrow, Mitch."

            "Yeah, the FULL Mitch!"  They carry him out.

            "You let him swing first, why?"

            "Why not?"

            "Because one hit in the right place, from the right person, will put your happy ass on dream street.  You get a chance to take the first shot, take it, and make it count."

            "You don't strike me as the collar type.  You must've been pretty sure I'd win."  She smiles.

            "I wasn't sure the money was enough incentive to get what I wanted out of you.  The collar comment I wasn't counting on."

            "Oh, thanks."

            "Did Raiden let you pack an overnight bag before he brought you here?"

            "No, unfortunately."

            "Well, you are definitely too big for my gear, and you're too small for Jax's.  We got four hundred to play with.  Let's get you some street gear."

            "I thought that was your beer money?"

            "Please, I don't drink THAT much beer.  Besides, I drink free at a bar off base."  I follow her to the parking lot.

            "I thought you'd be riding a Harley."  I said, as we walk to a motorcycle.  She tosses me a helmet.

            "I wish!   I live on an Army paycheck and I live off base.  I'm lucky I can afford this!"  Putting the helmet on, I sit behind her, and we ride off.  


	5. The Tryout

After finding a few outfits, we pull into the parking lot of a bar.  An old man is eyeing us, as we walk in.

"Blade, I thought you were on tonight."

            "Yeah, I am.  Jax is meeting me here.  Charlie, this is Jessie."

            "You're the one that shut Watts up?  I don't believe it."  I sit at the bar, next to Sonya.

            "Damn, news travels fast around here."

            "News like that, yeah.  And I'm not making any plans for tomorrow morning, either.  What'll it be?"

            "Two cokes."

            "Coming up."  Charlie pours them, sending them down.

            "I've gotta make a phone call.  Stay here."  Sonya walks to the bathroom, carrying a bag.

            "So, how's our world treating ya?"

            "What?"

            "Jax said Raiden dumped you here.  How's our world treating ya?"

            "Actually, pretty damn cool."

            "I thought you might think so."

            "Let's put it like this.  If I die tonight, I will have accomplished everything I want to."

            "No, you die tonight, you're gonna piss her off."

            "I don't plan on pissing her off," I see Jax come in, carrying a briefcase, "What's that?"

            "Some toys for tonight."

            "Cool!  Can I see?"

            "They're not for you."  I turn, to see Sonya decked out in full leather, completed by a red wig.

            "Jessie, meet your trainer, Carmen."

            "Well, you didn't think you'd be flying solo, did you?"

            "I thought the purpose of me doing this was to put you out of it."

            "No, that's the colonel's bright idea.  Besides, they'll be looking for a fighter, not a trainer."

            "This ain't cool.  What if they figure out it's you?"

            "Then you're both fucked."

            "Great."

            "By the way, if you blow my cover, I'll shoot you myself."  She slips a small earpiece in.

            "Don't worry about me, Carmen," Jax slides a revolver across the table.  She checks it, and slides it into her boot, "Is that necessary?"

            "You're gun shy?"

            "No, I guess not."

            "I hope not, because most of the people you'll see tonight are packing a lot more heat than this."

            "I don't like this."

            "I don't remember asking you.  Jax, test me," He taps the mike on the headset, "Got it."

            "And I got the feedback.  You're clear."

            "You fight, I've got you covered."  I sigh, shaking my head.

            "Let's do it."  Like I could talk her out of it?  We walk to the parking lot.  Jax hands her a set of keys and a package.

            "Why do you always get the cool car?"

            "Because I'm the one with the pictures."  Jax laughs, getting into a black van.  We get into a red corvette next to it.

            "Nice."  She cranks the car, and throws it into reverse.

            "It's a fiberglass coffin with wheels.  Give me my bike, any day," She pulls out, and gets on the freeway, "What's with the package," I see her face light up, "GREAT!  Is she still coming home this week," she guns the car, passing two others, as her face falls, "Shit.  We'll figure something out.  What did she send me?  You're a lot of help, partner.  Jessie, open that package," I open it, "What's in it?"

            "A bracelet and a note."

            "Give me the bracelet," She guns the car, passing four more, as she slides the bracelet on, "Why does everybody and their grandmother in Los Angeles pull in front of me?  COME ON, DRIVE IT OR PARK THE PIECE OF SHIT," I start laughing, as she adjusts the bracelet, "Something funny?"

            "Yeah, you."  She slams on the brakes, as we approach a traffic jam.

            "Shit, we're gonna be late."

            "Remind me to ride with Jax next time."  She shoots me a dirty look, unfolding the letter.

            "Partner, why does she think I'm fighting tonight?  DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T HEAR ME!  And you never heard of just saying 'she's fine' huh?  Great, she's got finals coming up.  I'm the last thing she needs on her mind.  I'll call her tonight, I want to talk to her anyway.  I'll deal with you later.  Yeah, yeah, I know.  We're pulling up now."  Sonya brings the car to a screeching halt in front of a building.  Two gorilla looking men walk up to it.

            "What the fuck you two want?"

            "I'm bringing my fighter for the tryout."

            "And who is your fighter?"  Time to have some fun.

            "WHO AM I?  BOY, YOU'D BETTER RECOGNIZE!  I'M LT, SON!  NOW TAKE YOUR HAIRY ASS INSIDE, AND TELL YOUR BOSS THE NEW CHAMPION HAS ARRIVED!"

            "I think I'd better . . ."  
            "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!  YOU TAKE YOUR CANDY ASS IN THERE, AND TELL THE OTHERS THE NEXT MILLIONARE HAS ARRIVED!"  He laughs, going back inside with the other.

            "That was cute.  Could you be a little more obnoxious?"  The garage door opens.

            "Maybe, but it worked, didn't it?"  She pulls the car in.  As we get out, a man in an itallian suit walks up.

            "My friend tells me you brought a fighter?"

            "She brought the WINNER, son!"

            "Yeah, her and everybody else here.  Who are you?"  He asks, looking Sonya over.

            "I'm Carmen, her trainer."

            "Think you could keep a muzzle on her?'

            "Sure, you wanna try to put it on, Guido?"

            "Why haven't I heard of you two?"

            "Is it my fault you been hanging out too long at the all you can eat buffet at Pizza Hut?  I'm already late, little man.  Go tell the others to go home.  The new champion is here."

            "You know, I'm gonna enjoy watching you get your ass kicked."  He laughs, as two men lead us to a room full of steel chairs.  Sonya and I take two in the middle.

            "Tone it down."

            "Chill out, Carmen, I got it covered."

            "You got shit covered."  I watch Marcus walk to the podium.

            "Now that the last fighter has graced us with her presence, it's time to get started.  You're here tonight to qualify for the UFO.  I must say, I am pleased with the turnout.  You'll each have one fight tonight, with a former champion.  Loose, and go home.  Win, and come back tomorrow to begin your quest for a million dollars.  That's the real reason we're all here, isn't it?  Time to put up," He looks straight at me, as I smirk, "Or shut up.  Let the fights begin."  I watch the others fight.  Six win, four loose.

            "Come on, big mouth, you're next."  I flip Guido off, walking onto the mats.  God DAMN that's a big dude!  He's gotta be at least 6-10.

            "I'm gonna break you in half."

            "All the guys say that.  Then they never call."  I charge at him.  Grabbing me with one hand, he plants me hard into the mats.  Well, that didn't work.  He kicks me in the ribs, sending me off the mats.

            "Come on, big mouth, that all you got?"  I get back on the mats, as the guy takes another swing.  I duck it, kicking him in the groin.

            "That sounds like it hurts," I said, starting to lay in the shots to his stomach and head.  Uh-Oh, he's trying to recover.  I sweep his leg, and land a powerful shot to his head.  He tries to sit up, and falls back down, "THAT'S RIGHT!  CLIMB YOUR BIG ASS BACK UP THAT BEANSTALK, BOY!  YOU CAN'T HANG WITH LT!"  I grin at Guido, who looks pissed, and take my seat next to Sonya.

            "You OK?"

            "Yeah, I'm fine."  BULLSHIT!  My head hurts, my neck hurts, my back hurts.  I wonder if she got the license plate of the truck that hit me.

            "Not bad!  I look forward to seeing all of you tomorrow night at the first round.  But, first, let me show you what happens when you cross me." OH, SHIT!  GOD, DON'T LET HIM BE TALKING ABOUT US!  I watch, in shock, as they drag a badly beaten man in, and throw him at Marcus' feet.  I see the concern in Sonya's eyes.  She knows him.  She's inching for that gun, as Marcus pulls out a nine millimeter.

            "FUCK THIS!  I CAME HERE TO FIGHT, NOT SEE SOMEONE EXECUTED!  THIS IS BULLSHIT, MAN!"  I get up, moving away from Sonya.

            "You got a problem, big mouth?"

            "I'm a fighter, not a murderer.  What are you trippin' on?"  I move toward the podium.

            "Sit down."

            "Make me, son."  He points that gun at me.  I don't flinch, and I don't sit down, either.  I see Sonya getting closer to that gun, as a woman leans over, and whispers something to Marcus.  He laughs, putting the gun away.

            "Of course, you're right.  Besides, I've already dealt with two of them.  No," He kneels over the man, jamming his head into the mats, as the man lowly groans, "You are going to deliver a message to your bosses.  Special Forces stays out of my business, or," two of the gorillas pick the man up.  Marcus grabs a handful of his hair, "Buy a lot of body bags," He cries out, as Marcus hits him hard in the stomach, and turns his attention back to me, "I could've shot you, you know that?"

            "You could've, but you're not stupid.  You know I'm the best fighter in this room."  He laughs, grabbing the man's hair, and shoves him into the ground.

            "I see your ego is bigger than your brain.  You want this piece of shit, you take him with you.  I hate the smell of pork."

            "May I suggest a new diet, then?"  He laughs again.

            "I'll be keeping my eye on you, LT."

            "It's gonna be the best show you've ever seen, son."

            "You can all pick up the location of the first round from Club Lagoon's bartender.  Tell him you want to be a millionaire.  See you all tomorrow."   Marcus kicks the man one more time, and walks out, as I walk to the guy.

            "Who . . ."

            "Shhh, just chill out.  Carmen, I could use a hand, here."  Sonya helps me carry him to the car.  Laying him in the back, we get in, and back out.  As soon as we hit the road, Sonya hits the gas.

            "Partner, we got Sanchez.  He's alive!"

            "Sonya?"  She looks back, forcing a smile.

            "Relax, we gotcha, Sanchez.  Partner, I'm taking him to the nearest hospital.  Get a GPS reading, and get two MPs there, now."  She shifts through the full set of gears.

            "God, Sonya, is that really you?"  She takes the wig off.

            "Were you expecting Santa Claus?"  He laughs, passing out.  Sonya turns into the hospital parking lot doing at least ninety.  She skids it to a hault in front of the ER doors, as two nurses run out with a gurney.  They wheel Sanchez past Jax, who beat us there, and into the ER.  We sit for hours in the waiting room in silence.  I can't take much more of this.  Too damn quiet.  I walk outside, and bum a smoke from someone.  I sit on the curb, taking a deep drag.  Boy, what a fuckin' day.

            "You OK?"  I look back, to see Jax.

            "Yeah, I'm fine.  Perfect."

            "Yeah, you sound like it."  He sits next to me.

            "Any word?"

            "He'll make it.  He got his ass kicked royally, but he'll make it."

            "Good."

            "In fact, he's been asking for big mouth."

            "Nah, man, I'm not up for that."

            "Why not?  He's a nice guy.  He won't bite, unless you like that kind of thing."  I laugh.

            "I'm sure he won't.  I just . . ." He hands me another smoke, "Thanks.  You wouldn't happen to have a spare pack on you, would you?"

            "For you, sure."  He hands me the pack, and the lighter.  I light the one he gave me.

            "Thanks.  I'll buy you a pack tomorrow."

            "Don't bother.  I don't smoke.  I use them to bribe the bums."

            "Marlboro.  Bet they work well."  I take a deep drag.

            "He's got a wife and two kids.  You did damn good tonight."

            "Yeah, right."  I take another drag.

            "You really should talk to him.  He's asking for you."

            "Yeah, I should."

            "Come on, I'll take you in."  I flick the smoke, trying to stop my hands from shaking, "You cold?"

            "Yeah, it's a little nippy out here, you know."

            "You did good."  He leads me through the ER, and to the ICU.  He flashes his badge at the two MPs at the door, and leads me inside.  Sanchez is cleaned up, but the cuts and bruises and shit just stand out more.  He looks at me, and smiles.

            "Jax, take Sonya and get her some coffee."

            "I'm fine, Sanchez."

            "I know that, Saint Nick, you just look thirsty," She squeezes his hand, walking out with Jax, "Come in, please."  I walk over to him.

            "You look better."  He laughs.

            "You're a shitty liar."

            "Yeah, I am.  You look like you've been through hell, happy now?"  He laughs again, tears filling his eyes.

            "I don't know who you are, but thank you.  I watched him kill two friends of mine.  I thought I was dead."

            "The name's Jessie, and you are more than welcome."

            "Well, Jessie, I was waiting for that shot.  You saved my life, I won't forget it."  Sonya leads a hysterical woman in.

            "TONY!"  She screams, immediately hugging him, sobbing.

            "I'm fine, baby.  Please, don't cry.  I'm fine."  He hugs her into his chest, as she cries harder.  He looks up at me, and mouths thanks.  I nod, walking out with Sonya.

            "That's why I do what I do.  You did real good."  I follow her to the car, and we drive in silence back to Charlie's.  As soon as we walk in, he looks at me, and laughs.

            "Got your ass kicked, huh?"

            "She won, actually."

            "Yeah, Jax told me.  You two look like you could use a beer."

            "Make it a six pack to go.  I've gotta get out this.  How do people wear this shit?  It's way too sticky for this."  She grabs her bag from the counter, and goes back to the bathroom, as I sit at the bar.

            "Fun night?"  He slides me down a beer.

            "I don't drink."

            "You do tonight.  It'll take the edge off."  I sip it, "She would've gone for the gun anyway."

            "How'd you . . ."

            "I know her well enough to know how she'll react.  I should, I've been riding her ass since basic.  You I can't quite get a read on, and that makes me nervous."

            "Trust me, I'm not a threat."

            "I know that.  I just can't figure out what your angle in this is."

            "I'm just along for the ride."

            "A blind man could see that's bullshit.  Raiden didn't just drop you here by accident.  Anyone that does just along for the ride isn't gonna stick their neck out, especially for a stranger."

            "I'm a born sucker, that's all."

            "I don't buy that one, either.  Level with ol' Charlie, what are you doing here?"

            "I'm taking a vacation from my boring, meaningless existence."

            "Tell you what, when you get tired of blowing smoke, let me know."  I sigh, sipping the beer.

            "I could've killed her tonight, man."

            "Me?  Who was the gun pointed at?"  Sonya sits next to me.

            "If you'd pulled that gun, you would've blown your cover."

            "Better than seeing you or Sanchez get your heads blown off."

            "They would've killed you."  Charlie puts a six pack in a bag, as I light a smoke.

            "I didn't know you smoked."

            "Yeah."  She takes it out of my mouth, and stomps it out.

            "Not anymore."  Charlie laughs, handing her the bag.

            "Ground rules.  You don't smoke in front of me.  You want to step outside, knock yourself out."

            "You're no fun."

            "Sure I am.  I just like to breath."

            "Jamie called here an hour ago for you."

            "Jax told her I was in next.  She must be worried sick by now.  I'll call her as soon as I get home."

            "I hope she didn't tell JJ that."

            "She wouldn't do that to him."

            "Who's Jamie and JJ?"

            "Jamie's my God-daughter, and Jax's daughter.  JJ is my son."

            "YOU got a kid?"

            "Yeah, John Carlton Jr."

            "HA!  WE WERE RIGHT!"

            "What?"

            "There's a whole web site dedicated to you and Johnny fiction."

            "What?"

            "Don't worry about it.  It's a good thing."

            "OK, if you say so.  Charlie, tell them at the gate I gave you permission."

            "Blade, I was on that base before you were.  Ain't no Nintendo soldier gonna give me any shit."

"Just bring the camcorder."  Sonya takes the bag, leaving.  I follow her to the bike, and we ride off.


	6. Memories, Dreams, and Nightmares

She stops in front of a run down building.

            "You live here?"

            "It's an apartment I use when I'm undercover.  I don't put my family at risk, ever."  I follow her inside.  It's a basic second floor apartment, nothing special.  She immediately picks up the phone, as I sit on a recliner.

            "Got cable?"  She nods, tossing me a remote, as she dials a number.

            "Hey, angel.  Yeah, I'm fine.  They found someone else to go in.  A girl Raiden left me to watch.  She's OK.  I know.  I'm talking to Witherspoon tomorrow about another advance, but no promises.  How's JJ?  You didn't tell him I was going in, did you?  I trust you with my life, angel.  Don't worry, I'm fine, OK?  I love you, too, angel.  Give JJ a hug for me.  Uh-huh.  Bye, Jamie.  Good luck on that test.  OK, love you, too.  Bye, angel."  She hangs up, opening a beer.

            "Can I help?"  She hands me the open beer, and sits the six pack on the coffee table.

            "Help with what?"  She lays on the sofa, popping a beer.

            "With whatever you're gonna talk to Witherspoon about."

            "You've got your own set of problems."

            "I'm fine."

            "Really, is that why you've been favoring your right leg since that fight?"  I sip the beer, flipping the channels.

            "I was hoping no one noticed."

            "I notice almost everything.  It comes with the territory."

            "I have a pin in my right knee.  It bugs me sometimes."

            "Well, kicking a 6-10, 300 plus pound man tends to aggravate that kind of thing.  There's some ice in the freezer."

            "Thanks."  I get up, and grab some ice, rapping it in a towel.  I sit back down, putting it on my knee.

            "Turn on TNN, there's a TNG marathon going on."

            "You're a trekkie?"

            "Yeah, you?"

            "Yeah, I got hooked on Voyager."

            "Did you see the finale?  I missed it, and Johnny's VCR fucked up."

            "You missed one hell of an episode."

            "Thanks for reminding me."

            "I had to buy the video online for thirty bucks.  I missed it, too."  She's on her second beer, as a new episode begins.

            "I've been meaning to ask you.  What's with the glove?"  Oh, boy

            "It's a long story."

            "Well, we've got four beers and two episodes left."  I laugh.

            "Only if you promise not to laugh at me."

            "I'll try not to."

            "OK.  I was 17, and living at home.  The Mortal Kombat live show came to Louisiana.  I had my dad drive me from Baton Rouge to Lake Charles to see it."

            "That's a hell of a road trip, just to see a show."

            "ARE YOU KIDDING?  I would've driven across the country to see you live!"

            "And, all it took was jumping earths," She chuckles, "Sorry, go ahead."

            "Well, my cousin's mom brought him in from Houston to go to the show with us.  Anyway, we had some time to kill, and there was a big swap meet in the same building, so we checked it out.  I saw a pair of gloves that looked like the ones you wore in MK3, so I snatched them up."

            "You baught a pair of gloves because they looked like the one's the character wears?"

            "Let me finish, please."  She sighs.

            "Go ahead."

            "The guy that was working the memorabilia stand must've felt bad for us, because he let us sit in between shows."

            "I'd feel bad for you guys, too."  She laughs, opening the third beer.

            "Do you want to hear this, or not?"

            "Yeah, go ahead."

            "Well, we got to meet a lot of the actors, but I thought I was shit out of luck.  The young lady that plays you wasn't one of them.  I got front row seats, though.  I don't remember much about the show, just that she kicked ass.  Besides, I glanced two seats from me in act one, and see her standing there.  I could've cared less about what was happening on the stage.  After the show, I was hanging out with everybody else in the back, trying to get a glimpse of her.  I would've been happy with just an up close look.  I got luckier than that.  I caught her walking to her car.  I totally spazzed."

            "As bad as with me?"

            "No, not that bad, thank God.  I managed to ask her to sign my T-shirt and book.  I shook her hand wearing this glove.  I gave her a hug, whispered you're the greatest, and walked away in tears.  She could've destroyed me, and anything I thought of you, right there, but she didn't.  She said thanks.  I lived off it for years.  Still do.  This is my keepsake."

            "That's cool."

            "Yeah, Kerri Hoskins ROCKS!   She is AWESOME!  She was so nice."

            "Sorry I slammed you earlier.  It hasn't been the best week."

            "It's cool.  I didn't take it personally."

            "I'll say this.  If all my fans on your world are as cool as you are, let them keep making those damn games."  I sit back, stunned.

            "You think I'M cool?"  She looks up at me, and smiles.

            "Yeah.  After what you did in that warehouse, I think you're pretty damn cool," Oh, that did it.  I start crying, "What?"

            "God better take me now.  It can't get better than this."

            "He better not take you now.  You've gotta fight tomorrow.  The door to the left, take my bed.  I'll take the couch."

            "I'll take the couch."

            "You'll take the bed.  You fight tomorrow.  All I do is watch."

            "But . . ."

            "Goodnight."  Damn, am I ever gonna win one of these?  Yeah, against Sonya Blade?  When hell freezes.  I go to the bedroom, defeated, "OH, I FORGOT!  JAX LEFT AN OVERSIZED T-SHIRT AND SHORTS WHEN HE WAS HERE LAST!  THERE IN THE DRAWER!"

            "THANKS!"  I change into them, and slide under the blanket, pulling it over my head.  I must be tired, because I'm out like a light.  I wake up, to someone hugging my neck.

            "I'm sorry, baby.  I missed you too much."  A deep voice whispers passionately.  Oh, this is too much.  I pull the blanket down, laughing.

            "You know, I bet you're looking for Sonya."  The frantic man turns on the lamp.  I start laughing harder, seeing all the color drain from Johnny's face.

            "WHO THE . . ."

            "SHHH!   She's on the couch.  If you're quiet, you can still pull this off."  I watch the color return.  Mostly red.

            "Yeah."  He slowly backs out.

            "Oh, yeah.  This NEVER happened, OK?"

            "Yeah."  He backs out of the door.  I laugh again, turning off the lamp.  I can hear them yelling at each other, and the door slam.  I get up, and walk into the hall.

            "You OK?"

            "Yeah, sorry I woke you up."

            "You didn't.  Did Johnny listen to Sonya in your world?"

            "No, but he loved her enough to die for her."

            "He did here, too."

            "What was that about?"

            "He doesn't understand why I can't see him for weeks at a time.  He doesn't understand why I don't just come home after work like everyone else.  Doesn't he understand that I can't put him and JJ at risk?  If anyone sees me with him, my cover's blown.  If they find out that they can use them to get to me, I'm fucked, because I won't risk loosing them."

            "He should understand that."

            "Well, he doesn't."

            "How long has it been since you've spent some time with him?"

            "About three weeks."

            "I think I can hold down the fort by myself for a while.  Go spend some time with him."

            "You sure?"

            "Come on, it's 11:30, and I'm in the ghetto.  I ain't going anywhere.  Besides, there's more Star Trek on."   She smiles, grabs her keys from the table, and runs out.  I lay on the couch, turning on the TV, and promptly fall back to sleep.

            "Come on, Jess, wake up!"  I open my eyes, groaning, seeing Sonya standing over me.

            "What time is it?"

            "4 AM."

            "Five more minutes."

            "Come on, get up.  I don't want to miss this."

            "Miss what?"

            "Mitch."  I jump up.

            "Damn, I forgot all about it," I quickly take a shower, and change.  We ride to the base.  Damn, every woman on this base must be in this mess hall!  We grab two cups of coffee, and a ringside seat, "I didn't know you drank coffee."

            "Yeah, I'm useless without my first cup," I add my sugar and cream, "I thought you said you drank coffee.  That's a milkshake."

            "Hey, you drink it your way, I'll drink it mine."  I said, sipping it, as Charlie walks in, camcorder in hand.

            "They give you any trouble?"

            "Hell no!  The boys at the gate know better."  Jax walks in, and sits next to us.

            "You think he'll show?"

            "BRING HIM OUT!  BRING HIM OUT!"   The natives are getting restless.

            "He'd better, or these ladies are gonna go get him."  Charlie said, pointing the camera at the door.  We all crack up as Mitch, true to his word, walks in naked, except for his boots.

            "HEY, MITCH!  SHOW US SOME MOVES!"  Sonya screams, laughing, as the women howl.

            "Very funny, Blade."  He sounds like he's about to cry.

            "HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A FACE THAT RED?"  Jax doubles over laughing.

            "HELL WITH HIS FACE!  LOOK AT THAT ASS!  YOU COULD BOUNCE A QUARTER OFF THAT ASS," I throw an imaginary quarter, "PING!"  I think I'm gonna go into convulsions from laughing so hard.

            "COME ON, MITCH!  SHAKE THAT THANG!"  Sonya screams, between laughing so hard.

            "SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!"  Mitch flips off the camera, as the doors fly open.

            "ATTENTION!"  The man from yesterday storms in.  Everyone stands at attention.  He walks to Mitch, and looks him over, to the stifled laughs.

            "SEARGEANT, ARE YOU NAKED?"

            "S . . .Sir?"

            "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY MESS HALL NAKED?"

            "B . . .But, sir . . ."  
            "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!  GET DRESSED, AND REPORT TO MY OFFICE, RIGHT NOW!"

            "Yes, sir."  Mitch slinks out, to a chorus of boos.

            "I'M SORRY!  DON'T YOU ALL HAVE SOMEPLACE TO BE?  FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST, AND REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS, NOW," The women grudgingly return to their breakfasts, as he walks over to Charlie, "Did you get it?"

            "Every second of it."

            "Good, I want a copy," He tosses me an envelope, "Sonya, you might as well come with me now."

            "What did I do?"

            "Like you didn't have anything to do with this little show?"

            "Who, me?"

            "Come on, let's get it over with."  She smirks, following him out.  I open the envelope, to find twelve crisp one hundred dollar bills.

            "I thought we agreed on six."

            "When he heard what you did for Sanchez, he doubled it as a bonus."

            "I didn't do it to get paid."

            "I know.  That's why it's called a BONUS.  I'm gonna get a ringside seat for the fallout."  Jax walks out, as Charlie leans over a plate of runny eggs.

            "You hungry?"

            "Starved."

            "Well, I wouldn't feed my dog this shit.  Come on, ol' Charlie'll cook you breakfast," I follow him to his truck, and we drive to the bar, "How's that leg?"

            "Is the limp that obvious?"

            "Yeah."

            "It's fine."

            "Uh-huh.  You can run that shit past Sonya all you want, but don't try to bullshit me."

            "It's got a pin in it.  It acts up once in a while."

            "And you didn't think to tell them this BEFORE you started?"

            "Nobody asked.  Plus, it ain't that big of a deal.  I put a little ice on it, it'll be fine."  He parks the truck, and we go in.

            "You want a smoke, you'd better get one now," I light one, following him into the kitchen, "So, what's your poison?"

            "I usually have a bagel and cream cheese."

            "Now, that's an insult.  I offer to make you breakfast, you ask for a snack."  He starts cracking eggs into a bowl.

            "Hey, what's the problem with Jamie?"

            "How the hell would I know?"

            "Come on, now you're blowing smoke."

            "Catch on quick, don't ya, kid?"

            "I want to help, if I can."

            "I get a pretty good read on most people.  You I can't seem to read.  Confuses the hell out of me.  What the hell are you doing here?"

            "I told you, I'm on vacation."

            "And I told you.  I got no idea what the problem is."

            "Can you keep a secret?"

            "That's why I know everything."

            "OK, the day before yesterday I get a call from my boss asking me to cover a shift.  I show up, and he swears he never called.  I go to leave, and I hear someone screaming for help.  I go over to assist, and get knifed in the stomach for my efforts."

            "That's nice.  See what you get for sticking your neck out for strangers?"

            "Yeah, tell me about it.  Anyway, I'm laying in the hospital, and Raiden appears.  He tells me Sonya's in trouble, and asks me to help.  That's why I'm here.  Your turn."

            "Jamie's stuck.  She has to pay her tuition, but all of her money is tied up in coming back here.  So, it's stay, and be homeless in a couple of days, or come home, and loose her fall classes."

            "I've got twelve hundred, will that cover it?"

            "That's your money, kid.  She'd never go for that."

            "She would, if she didn't know about it."

            "The last time I stuck my nose into her business without telling her, she broke it for me."

            "She doesn't seem that violent."

            "You haven't set her off yet.  She's mellowed a bit since she came back, mostly because of JJ.  Trust me, Jessie, she's one you don't want to cross."

            "I don't want to cross her.  I want to help.  I can't even spend this money on my world.  It can do her a hell of a lot more good than it's gonna do me."

            "See, that's what I'm talking about.  You are a hard read.  On the one hand, you seem to genuinely care for anyone in trouble.  If I asked you to help me, you'd kill yourself to try.  That's not a bad thing.  On the other hand, and this is the bad part, you couldn't care less about yourself.  You spend your life chasing some fucked idea of what your life should be, and you're missing what it is."

            "My reality sucks dick."

            "If you show half the heart you have in this world, I doubt it.  Jax told me all about you looking up to Sonya.  Try being Jessie, sometimes."

            "Jessie is a fat, worthless coward."

            "Tell that to Sanchez, but don't be surprised if he knocks you on your ass.  Tell that to Sonya, and she'll slam you so hard, your grandchildren's grandchildren will feel it."

            "I'm not talking about this.  You gonna help me, or not?"

            "Well, Jamie needs the cash.  It's not gonna be the first time she's kicked my ass.  I'll wire it later."  He takes the envelope, and puts it in his back pocket, continuing to whip the eggs.

            "What are you making?"

            "You'll see.  It's a specialty of mine."  Sonya barges in, out of breath.

            "What major malfunction are you two having slipping off without telling me?"  
            "You had a meeting.  Figured I'd cook the girl some real food before I let her eat that slop."

            "Tell me next time.  If anything happens to her, Raiden will ride my ass forever."

            "Then you should thank me.  I saved her a good case of food poisoning.  Besides, Blade, I knew it wouldn't take you long to figure out where she was."

            "You making those omelets?"

            "Yeappers."

            "Throw me on one, too, please?"

            "Do you need to ask, Sonya?  I was planning on it.  Now, tell ol' Charlie how that meeting went."

            "I'm officially on unpaid suspension for two weeks."

            "Now, that sucks."

            "Well, fuck him.  I've got a job to do."

            "You're not coming with me tonight."

            "Excuse me?"

            "I didn't stutter this time.  You're not going with me."

            "Oh, shit.  Both of you, out my kitchen."

            "And what makes you think you call that shot?"

            "ARE YOU BOTH DEAF?  GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN, NOW!"  I walk out, Sonya following me.

            "You're not going.  After last night, I don't want you within a hundred feet of me or that fight."

            "You got spooked good last night, huh?"

            "Good enough not to want you there tonight."

            "For starters, I have been working too long on this case to get pulled off by a Colonel trying to score points with some three star jackass.  Secondly, I've already lost two members of my team with the right training to handle this.  You have no clue what you're doing.  You proved that last night."

            "I thought you said I did good."

            "You did.  You saved Sanchez' life.  That's REAL good.  Unfortunately, you also got Marcus' attention.  That isn't.  Jax said you know him?"

            "He's my teacher on my world."

            "Then you know you don't have the skills to handle him."

            "I can handle him.  It's having your life on my head I can't handle."

            "And who the hell said my anything is on your head?"  Charlie walks out, sitting the tray he's carrying on the table.

            "You're still conscious," He sits the plates on a table, and picks the tray up, "She must like you."

            "Too bad she won't listen to me."  Charlie laughs, pouring two cokes.

            "Kid, there are three things you need to remember about this world.  First, you don't tug on superman's cape.  It annoys the ever living hell outta him.  Second, unless you want to get wet, you don't spit into the wind.  Third, and this is the important one, Sonya Blade does what she wants, when she wants, for as long as she wants to do it.  Just do what I do.  Shut up and hang on."   I take the pops to the table.

            "Good advise.  When did you become Yoda?"

            "Whip your ass, I will."  Charlie walks into the kitchen, as Sonya laughs, sitting down.

            "Has he always been like this?"

            "As long as I've known him.  He's got a gift for cutting through the bullshit."

            "Yeah, he does," I try the omelet, "OH, MAN!  This is awesome."

            "This is why I don't eat on the base."

            "What's in it?"

            "I have no idea.  He won't tell me, I've tried."

            "Will you, at least, stay out of things tonight.   He's gonna be watching me."

            "I'm sorry, I thought this conversation was over.  Oh, wait, it is.  You just didn't realize it."

            "I'm serious."

            "So am I.  If he IS watching you, and Carmen doesn't show up, it's gonna raise a red flag."

            "I don't like this.  What if you get hurt?"

            "Me hurt?  Hell, according to you, I'm Superman, Wonder Woman, and Wolverine all rolled into one, and you're worried?"

            "This is different.  If  I screw up . . ."

            "Then don't screw up.  It's not like I'd let you, anyway."  We finish the omelets.

            "Well, that's gonna put at least five pounds on."

            "And?"

            "Well, some of us actually have to worry about that."

            "Why?"

            "Yeah, like you don't."

            "I don't."

            "Yeah, you don't have to.  You look like a supermodel."

            "I just don't care.  All things considered, I've got enough to worry about with my cases."

            "Like I said, you don't have to.  You don't look like Godzilla on steroids."

            "You have some major self image issues, don't you?"

            "No, I'm just honest."

            "Oh, you're challenging me, huh?  I like challenges.  We've got a busy day today."

            "Where do we start?"

            "I want to talk to Sanchez.  See what he can remember."

            "Sounds good to me."  I follow her out, and we ride off.  She pulls into the parking lot of a Harley dealership.

            "Stay here."  I watch her go inside, and talk to some greasy looking dude behind the counter.  She walks back out, obviously pissed.

            "NEXT WEEK, BLADE!"  She flips him off, not looking back, as the door closes.

            "What was that about?"

            "None of your business."  She gets back on, and we ride to the hospital.  We knock on Sanchez' hospital room, and walk in, to find a little girl playing on his lap.  He looks up at us, smiling.

            "Hey, guys!"

            "Morning, Sanchez.  How're you feeling?"

            "I'm here.  My baby girl's here.  My son came in from college to see me.  Hell, I feel great."

            "I'm glad to hear it."  The sound of a toilet flushing and running water precedes the door opening.  GOD DAMN, WHO IS THAT?

            "Hey, Sonya!"  The guy hugs her.

            "Why aren't you in school, Anthony?"  He lets her go.

            "Because when I hear my dad's in the hospital, I know where I need to be.  Besides, I already took my finals.  The only thing I missed was the parties after."

            "Those are the best part!" 

            "Sonya, don't encourage him."  He notices me.

            "Who's your friend?"

            "I'm . . .Uh . . . ."

            "Anthony, this is Jessie.  She's a little shy."

            "Could've fooled me.  You couldn't shut her up last night."  I smile, blushing.  He smiles back.  Damn, isn't there a law making it illegal to look THAT DAMN GOOD?

            "Come on, Sara.  Let's go so the grown-ups can talk, OK?"

            "No, I'm playing with daddy."

            "Go ahead, sweetheart.  Sonya and I need to talk.  Then, I'll play with you all day."

            "Promise?"

            "I promise, sweetheart.  Go ahead with Anthony."

            "OK, daddy," She climbs up, and hugs his neck, "I love you, daddy."

            "I love you too.  Now, go play with Anthony," She climbs off the bed, and walks out with Anthony.  The door shuts behind him, "You can pick your tongue up, he's gone," I flip Sanchez off, "She's been hanging out with you too long, Sonya."

            "Not long enough, I would've followed it up with a bitch slap.  Seriously, how are you doing?"

            "I'm beat all too hell, but that's not what you wanted to know.  They nailed all of us the first night."

            "Jesus, that fast?"

            "Yeah.  Somebody's got to be feeding them intel.  They had Carter when they got me, and he was monitoring.  It has to be somebody inside."

            "Who?"  Yeah, smart question, Jess.

            "I wish I knew.  But, when I find out . . ."

            "They'll get it, one way or the other."

            "You damn right."

            "How's this thing set up?"

            "Two fights a night, until one winner emerges.  Two day rest period, mostly to get the bets in, I'd imagine, and then the big finale.  One on one with the current champion."

            "Did you see the champ?"

            "Guys, the only thing I saw is the boots of those guards, and the butts of their guns.  I'm sorry, Sonya."

            "For what?"

            "I wish I had better intel for you."

            "I'm glad you're OK.  I can get my own intel."

            "If you're going in there tonight, be careful."

            "I'm always careful."

            "Yeah, but they might know you're coming.  Please, Sonya, watch your ass."

            "He doesn't know it's me.  If he did, he would've pulled the trigger last night."

            "He let us make it to the first round.  On the other hand, I didn't recognize you, either."

            "That's because you were beat senseless."

            "Yeah."  His eyes fill with tears.

            "Well, her and I have some serious ground to cover.  Take it easy, Sanchez."

            "You guys, too.  Watch your ass."

            "Why?  You do a good enough job of watching it for me," He laughs, "Oh, speaking of watching, I've got a video for you when you get outta here."

            "Yeah?  Bring it in.  I'll have one of these doctors hook up a VCR in here."

            "No, trust me, you want to see it at home.  With Sara asleep."

            "I thought you didn't watch snuff flicks."

            "Who said it was snuff?  Just trust me.  See ya later, Sanchez."  He takes Sonya's hand.

            "Be careful."

            "I always am, Sanchez."

            "I don't want to see you laying next to me."  She gives him a hug.

            "I won't be.  Take it easy."  I follow her out.  We get into the elevator, and takes it down.

            "You think he's right?"

            "I'd bet on it.  Come on, let's go back to the apartment.  If he is right, I want Jax to start looking, now."  I follow her to the parking lot.  We ride back to the apartment.

            "I'll be up in a minute."  She goes in, as I sit on the stoop.  I haven't gotten two drags into it before a car pulls up.  The man from the alley, carrying an SKS, leans out of the window, and fires a shot at Sonya's apartment widow.  I dive inside, as the explosion booms.  OH, FUCK!  I run upstairs, and kick in what's left of the door, "SONYA," I go inside.  The smoke chokes me, as I go farther in.  Come on, where is she?  I find her next to the couch, unconscious, the phone still in her hand.  I grab her arms, and drag her out.  I get out the door of the building, when I hear the fire engines pull up.  Seconds later, I find myself on the concrete, "WHAT THE . . ."   I feel a cold spray on my back.

            "Take it easy, you're gonna be fine."

            "FUCK ME, GET HER!"  I point to the doorway, as two firefighters pull Sonya the rest of the way out.  OH, SHIT!  GOD DAMN, THIS HURTS!  I lay on the concrete, more pain than I've felt in my life coursing through me.  I see Sonya slowly begin coming through.  A relieved sigh escapes my lips, as darkness engulfs me.  When I come through, two men are putting me on a gurney.

            "What's your name?"

            "How is she?"

            "How's who?"

            "The other one they pulled out.  The blonde."

            "Now I'm just the blonde," I try to look back at her, and the pain hits me again.  I give up, burying my head into the gurney.  I feel her take my hand, "It's OK, Jessie.  I'm fine."  As they put me in the ambulance, I feel myself go under again.


	7. Homecoming

I wake up, face down on a bed.  If they gave me any pain killers, they ain't working.

            "Sonya?"

            "I'm here, Jessie."  I turn my head toward her voice, whincing.

            "You OK?"

            "I scraped my head.  Nothing serious."  I look into her eyes.  She's been crying.

            "How bad is it?"

            "It's not.  You'll be punching bags again in no time."

            "I guess I fucked up."

            "You did fine."

            "I can't fight tonight."

            "Don't worry about that.  They'll be other chances at that ring."  I see Raiden appear behind her.

            "Well, Jessie . . ."  Before he can finish, Sonya spins around.

            "HEAL HER!"

            "What makes you think I can."

            "DON'T FUCK WITH ME, SPARKY!  DO IT!"

            "She did this to herself, Sonya."

            "YOU DID THIS TO HER WHEN YOU BROUGHT HER HERE!  HEAL HER!"

            "You know I can't interfere in the lives of mortals."  I watch Sonya grab his robe, and pin him against the wall.

            "LISTEN UP, SPARKY, AND LISTEN GOOD!  IF YOU CAN BRING HER HERE, YOU CAN DAMN WELL HEAL HER!  NOW DO IT, OR I WILL PLANT MY FOOT SO FAR IN YOUR GODLY ASS, IT WILL GIVE YOU A TRACHEOTOMY!"

            "I thought you didn't have time for her, Sonya."

            "I made time.  Heal her."  Raiden laughs, as Sonya lets him go.  He walks over to me.

            "You still want to fight?"

            "Yeah."  I feel him run his fingertips along my back.  I push myself up, the pain gone.

            "She's healed, happy now?"

            "No, I'm still gonna kick your ass for bringing her here."

            "She volunteered to come here.  Now, it's not safe for either of you here."  I get up.

            "I got that impression from the guy with the SKS."

            "I'll transport you both to her world.  You should both be relatively safe there."

            "You OK?"  I ask, looking at the bandage.

            "I'm fine.  Let's go," Raiden opens the portal, and we walk through.  Oh, man, ANYWHERE but here would've worked, "Where are we?"

            "My apartment."  I said, as the portal closes.

            "Nice.  Do you PAY to live here?"

            "295 a month, utilities included."

            "You're getting robbed."

            "Tell me about it."  She picks up the Sonya Blade action figure on my PC, as I check the caller ID.

            "Is this me?"

            "Yeah, that's you."

            "Did I get the kung-fu grip, too?"

            "And the real working rocket launcher."

            "Oh, lovely."  I chuckle, hitting play on my machine, as she sits the action figure back on my PC.

            "Jess, this is Marcus.  I haven't seen you around in a few days.  Don't forget, you've got a championship fight on Wednesday at 4:30."

            "Shit!  Sonya, what's the day today?"

            "Wednesday, I think."  I look at the clock on my VCR.

            "Good, then I still have two hours."  I go to my bedroom, and change.  When I walk back out, I find her looking at the MK book.

            "This her?"  She points to Kerri Hoskin's picture.

            "Yeah."

            "She's beautiful."

            "You should meet her.  Those don't even come close to doing her justice."

            "You told me."

            "I've got a fight of mine own to get to.  Wanna come?"

            "Sure, why not," She follows me out to my motor scooter, "Nice.  Did it come with two AA batteries, or did you have to buy them yourself?"

            "Hey, it's this or the bus."

            "The bus doesn't sound so bad right now."  I grin, handing her the helmet.  We ride to the convention center with less than thirty minutes to spare.

            "Yo, Blade, where the hell you been?"  She looks around for anyone that she recognizes.

            "Sorry, running a little late."

            "A little late?  Marcus is having a conniption," He looks past me, "Who is that?"

            "A friend of mine."

            "Damn, hook a brother up, girl."

            "Later.  Marcus, conniption, remember?"  The security guard cuts us off, looking at Sonya.

            "He can wait.  Damn, what's your name?"

            "Nadda."

            "Nadda?"

            "Nadda chance in hell."  We walk past him.

            "Now that was cold."

            "Hey, I'm married, remember?"  I walk into the locker room.  He's right, Marcus is having a conniption.

            "WHERE THE HELL . . ."

            "Hey, Marcus."  He stops yelling, and hugs me.

            "Jesus, girl.  Brian said you'd been stabbed.  You don't call."

            "I'm fine.  It's healed."

            "Where have you been?"

            "Well . . ."  Sonya steps in, quickly flashing her badge.

            "She's in protective custody."

            "Who are you?"

            "Detective Carter, FBI."

            "FBI?  Oh, God, Jessie, what did you do?"

            "She didn't do anything.  We're just interested in making sure she's safe."

            "Safe?  From what?"

            "That's classified."

            "OK.  Jess, uh, get ready."

            "My fight gear here?"

            "Yeah, in the locker.  You sure you're OK?  We can cancel this right now if you're in trouble."

            "I'm fine.  Agent Carter is taking care of it."

            "Right."  He steps outside.

            "Thanks."

            "We should've told him the truth.  He'd never believe it," She cracks up, "Blade?"

            "Hey, I get to be as close to Sonya Blade as I can hope to be for a couple of rounds when I fight."

            "You know, Jessie isn't a bad person to be."

            "Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me."

            "They're right."  I go into the stalls, and change.  When I come back out, she cracks up again.

            "What?"

            "Nothing.  Nothing at all."  She can't stop laughing.

            "I'm glad you're amused."  I tuck the OD green T-shirt into the black shorts.

            "You really fight in that?"

            "Yeah."

            "Remind me to take you shopping again.  That's not gonna cut it."

            "The outfit?"

            "No, the lack of an outfit."  I laugh, as Marcus comes back in.  He starts taping my hands.

            "You been practicing?"

            "Yeah, in a manner of speaking.  I'm ready."

            "You'd better be.  She's ready for you."

            "Don't sweat it, I own her."

            "Don't be so cocky.  She's not going anywhere.  You've got eight rounds.  Don't try to take her out early."

            "Will you calm down?  I know what I'm doing."

            "Who's the champ?"

            "Blade."

            "Who's the best?"

            "Sonya Blade."  I look at her.  She rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

            "She been boring you with that Sonya Blade shit, too?"

            "Yeah, you could say that."

            "Why she holds herself to the standard of a fictional character, I'll never understand."

            "Because she's the best.  Period."

            "No, she isn't."

            "Ms. Carter, you will NEVER convince her of that.  She's not real, Jess."

            "She is to me."  I throw a couple of punches, trying to adjust my hands to the tape.

            "I swear, if she wasn't my best student, I would've had her committed by now for that Mortal Kombat bullshit."

            "Chee, thanks."

            "You're welcome."  I follow him out, throwing some warm up punches and kicks.  Marcus hands me my overcoat, and a black BDU hat.

            "FIRST THE CHALLENGER!  WEIGHING IN AT 194 POUNDS, WITH 24 WINS, 5 LOSSES, 10 WINS BY KNOCKOUT, JESSICA "THE BLADE" REYNOLDS!"  I throw the overcoat and hat on, and walk out, to a mixed reaction.  I kneel in my corner, making the sign of the cross.

            "God, I usually don't ask for this, but, please don't let me loose today."  I make the sign of the cross, and get back up, throwing more punches, as my opponent walks out.  We go after it.  I've never been this nervous about a fight before.  On the other hand, when's the last time I fought with my hero watching from my corner?  She goes down hard in the third round.  As soon as the ref counts ten, I go over to check on her.

            "Damn.  Good fight."  I help her up, as she wipes the blood from her face.

            "Pretty good yourself."

            "I want a rematch."

            "Anytime, and I mean that."

            "I'm gonna hold you to it."

            "Anytime."  I shake her hand, as the ref drapes the belt over my shoulder.

            "Keep it warm for me."

            "Wanna go now?"  She hugs me.

            "Not tonight."  We both walk out to a standing ovation.  I sit on the bench, taking the bloody tape off my hands, and catching my breath, as Sonya and Marcus walk in.

            "BEAUTIFUL!  YOU WERE GREAT!"

            "Great?  I think I broke her nose."

            "WHO CARES!  YOU'RE THE CHAMP!"

            "Who cares?  I'm the champ.  Yahoo."  I toss him the belt, and go to the bathroom.  I take a shower.  I hate blood on me.  I can live with almost anything else, but I HATE blood.  Especially someone else's.  If I hurt myself because of my stupidity, the blood's a reminder not to do it again.  If it's someone else's it's a reminder I'm just like them.  I HATE THEM!  I change back into my clothes, and walk out to find her and Marcus still waiting.

            "You don't look happy."

            "I'm not."

            "Well, this should cheer you up," He hands me a check, "Fifty grand, kid.  Go buy that Harley you wanted!"

            "Go check on her.  Make sure she's OK."

            "You tapped her nose.  She'll live."

            "Please, Marcus?"

            "Everybody's fucking mother.  You know how to kill a buzz, you know that?"

            "Yeah.  See ya, Marcus."  He hugs me, almost strutting out, as I put the fight gear and belt in a gym bag.

            "You had me convinced you were poor with that apartment."

            "I am.  Come on, I'll show you."   We get on my motor scooter, and ride into the slums.  I stop in front of a run down building.

            "And you worry about where I live?"

            "Hey, I don't stay here."  I walk in, to the sound of kids playing.  I love that sound!  Sonya follows me, as a woman rounds the desk.

            "JESS," She hugs me, "YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK!"

            "Why are you worried about me?  I'm deadly, remember?"

            "You're full of shit, I remember that.  You bring a friend to us?"

            "Nah, she was in a car accident."

            "Uh-huh."

            "Ms. Cathy, this is Sonya.  Sonya, this is Ms. Cathy.  She runs this place."

            "Most people call me Cathy."

            "Nice to meet you."

            "Any friend of Jessie's is welcomed here."

            "Ms. Cathy, I got something for you."  I pull the signed check out of my pocket, and give it to her.  She unfolds it, and her eyes go wide.

            "JESS, I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

            "Sure you can."

            "Jess, honey, this is fifty thousand dollars.  You can't give away this much money!"

            "Sure I can.  Look around.  You need this more than I do."  She takes the check, and puts it in her pocket, sobbing.

            "You are gonna qualify for sainthood with this one," She hugs me, crying, "I was wondering how we were gonna keep this place running.  You're a godsend."

            "Me?  I'm Satan's kid sister.  I'm running late, Ms. Cathy.  I'll see you around."  I hug her again, and walk out, Sonya following me.  We ride back to the apartment.  She collapses on the loveseat.

            "OK, I'm confused.  You just gave away fifty thousand dollars.  Why?"

            "I don't like blood on my hands."

            "What?  You tapped the girl's nose.  It wasn't worth fifty thousand dollars."

            "It's not her blood."

            "I'm confused."

            "I'm not talking about it."

            "You're crazy.  That was fifty thousand dollars.  Do you know what that money could do?"

            "It's going to provide a safe haven for victims of domestic violence and their children.  That was a battered women's shelter.  The busiest and most under funded in the city."

            "That still doesn't explain why you gave away fifty THOUSAND dollars."

            "Because I don't like blood on my hands."

            "Marcus is right, you do need to be committed.  Sane people don't sign over a fortune."

            "They do when it doesn't belong to them."

            "What?"

            "Oh, what the hell.  You already think I'm crazy.  I made a mistake a few years ago.  I'm still paying for it.  I work at burger world for my cash, and Blade gives her prize money to the shelter."

            "Why?  What mistake is this costly?"

            "I walked out when someone needed me.  Moved to Pittsburgh to start a new life.  Yeah, more like to get away from the old one.  So, when I started fighting, I took the name Blade.  Blade rocks.  She's awesome.  Jessie is a worthless coward."

            "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you slam yourself.  I don't know who that Jessie was, but I'm getting an idea of who this one is.  You're no coward.  A coward doesn't back down a psychopath with a nine millimeter to save a stranger's life.  A coward doesn't run headfirst into a burning building to save someone's life.  You saved my life, Jess.  I'm not listening to this shit.  You're better than this."

            "No, Blade is better than this.  Jessie's a piece of shit."  Before I can react, she slaps me hard across the face.

            "Say it again."  I sit next to her, shocked, holding my stinging face.  Not like I would have touched her anyway, though.  A portal opens, and we step through, finding ourselves at Charlie's.  When we walk in, he looks at me, and laughs.

            "I told you not to set her off.  I'm just surprised you're not bleeding," Sonya snatches her bag over the counter, and storms to the bathroom, "What did you say to her?"

            "The same thing I told you.  The truth."

            "You're idea of the truth and the actual truth are two very different animals.  And, if I want to keep breathing, I wouldn't try to sell that shit to her again."  I sip the coke, still holding my face.

            "I think you got a point."  Sonya walks back out, and hands the bag to Charlie.

            "You done talking stupid shit?"

            "Yeah."

            "Good.  How's the knee?"

            "I keep telling you, it's fine."

            "At least you're not limping as bad as you were, so that's a good thing."

            "The knee does what it wants, when it wants."  Jax walks in, and immediately hugs Sonya tight.

            "Damn, partner, take it easy."

            "You scared the shit out of me.  You OK?"

            "I'm fine, it's her you need to worry about."  Jax hugs me.

            "Watch the face."  He laughs, letting me go.

            "You got a minor BAA, didn't you?"

            "BAA?"

            "Yeah.  Blade Attitude Adjustment.  You OK?"

            "Yeah."

            "Her back was barbeque."

            "I thought it was fine."

            "I lied."

            "Damn, you sure you're OK?"

            "Yeah, Sonya threatened to give Raiden a tracheotomy if he didn't heal me."

            "She must like you."  Sonya slides the earpiece in.

            "Partner, how's the wig?"

            "It's fine."

            "Sonya, please, let me go solo tonight."

            "You're my responsibility.  I better check this wig."  She walks over to the mirror, and adjusts it.

            "What, you don't trust me?"

            "Not on this, partner.  The last time you told me everything was fine, the back of my dress was open."

            "Well, how fine you look then would depend on the angle you're standing, Blade."  Sonya flips Charlie off, straightening it out.

            "By the way, Jessie.  If you slam yourself again, they'll have to wire your jaw shut."

            "Yes, ma'am."

            "And she means that, kid."  Satisfied with the wig, she leads me outside.  The first night of the tournament was uneventful, thank god.

            "See, nothing to worry about."  Sonya pulls onto the interstate.

            "I just don't want them recognizing you."

            "Let me worry about that.  This is my job.  I've been doing it since I was 18.  Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

            "I trust you.  It's me I don't trust."

            "You just fight, I'll handle the rest."  We get out at Charlie's, Jax waiting for us.

            "You two OK?  I lost contact when you went in."

            "Yeah.  She breezed through the matches."

            "I told you, girl got skills."  Jax gives me a high five.

            "She's pretty good."

            "Just pretty good?"

            "OK, pretty damn good."

            "Good enough to fly solo?"

            "I'm not that good.  I'm getting changed."  Sonya goes inside, as I light a smoke.

            "Charlie told me what you did."

            "What did I do?"

            "Having him wire the money."

            "What money?"

            "Jamie's my daughter.  Thanks."

            "For what?"

            "OK, be that way.  But, I'm gonna give you a piece of advise.  Don't try to buy my partner's friendship.  The mint doesn't make that kind of money."

            "You are WAY the fuck off base."

            "I thought you didn't do anything," Hey, WAIT A, "GOTCHA!"

            "You're an asshole."  He laughs.

            "Maybe, but I gotcha!"  Sonya walks back out in jeans and a t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

            "Nice jacket."

            "Thanks."

            "I'm gonna have to get one of those."

            "Sorry, Jessie.  Team members only."

            "Well, THAT sucks."  I said, laughing, as the portal opens.  We walk through, and Sonya sits back on the loveseat, as the portal closes.

            "So, what do you do on your world to relax?"

            "Usually watch movies or surf the net."

            "Sounds a little boring."

            "I told you, I don't have much going on."

            "You got that movie around here?"

            "Which one?"

            "The one that convinced you I'm superman."

            "It's super WOMAN, and the game convinced me of that," I turn on the VCR, and hit play.  She watches it, "Well?"

            "It's an entertaining movie."

            "Didn't happen like that, huh?"  
            "Not even close."

            "Can you beat Shang Tsung?"

            "Are you kidding?  I had my doubts about Liu beating him."

            "You can beat him."  She laughs.

            "Jess, reality check.  He's five hundred plus years old, a shape shifter, a soul stealer, damn near immortal, and the master of well over a hundred different fighting styles.  I had a couple of scrapes with him.  I was lucky to make it out alive."

            "You're a better fighter than he is."

            "I'm flattered you think so, but you're wrong."

            "No, I'm not.  You're the best."

            "No, I'm hungry.  You got anything edible in here?"

            "I know where to get the best dogs in the world."

            "OK, show me."  I take her to the hot dog shoppe.  As soon as I walk in, Brian jumps the counter, and hugs me.

            "ARE YOU OK?"

            "You were that worried?"

            "Worried sick," He sees her over my shoulder, "Is that . . ."

            "Yeah."

            "Well, I see why you're walking on air.  I'm Brian."  He hugs me closer.

            "I told her I'd bring her to the best restaurant in the city."

            "And you brought her HERE?  What do you guys need?"

            "HEY, FAT ASS!  Who's the babe?"  I see Chuck at the counter.  Why couldn't this asshole be off?

            "A friend."

            "I doubt it.  Nobody that hot would hang with a loser like you."   I can feel my temper rising.  10, 9, 8, 7, 6 . . .

            "I'll field this one," She whispers, walking past me, "Hey, hot stuff."

            "Hey yourself, baby."  He looks her over.

            "Who are you?"

            "The man of your dreams."  She laughs, leaning on the counter, looking him over.

            "You look REAL good so far," She unzips her jacket, sliding it off, revealing her tight T-shirt.  I think his eyes are gonna pop out of his head, "Is it always so hot in here?"

            "Anytime I'm working, baby," I laugh.  How lame is that line again, "See, fat ass?  Your friend's got taste."  I can't WAIT to see this!

            "You know, I need some air.  The heat is just too constricting in here.  You wanna come?"

            "Brian, I'm on break."  I watch him come around the corner, and walk out with her.

            "WHAT THE . . ."

            "Just give her a minute."  Five minutes later, she walks back in alone.

            "Brian, you need to do something about that alley.  It's a serious safety hazard."

            "I bet.  What'll it be?"

            "My usual."

            "And for you, Ms. Blade?"

            "I'll try those dogs she was raving on."

            "OK.  Be back in a second."  Sonya and I sit at one of the tables.

            "What did you do?"

            "Handled it."

            "Thanks."

            "We're even," She sees the MK3 machine, "Give me some change."  I hand her some quarters, and she goes over to the machine.

            "You sure you want to do that?"

            "I survived the real thing.  This is a video game.  How hard can it be," I stand next to her, as she plays, "God damn."  She said, laughing, as the CPU player does a fatality.

            "Not that easy, is it?"

            "Not with those laser beams and shit."

            "Here, watch a pro."  I drop my quarters, and play, as she watches.  This is the first time I've actually been AFRAID of loosing.  I pull out every special move I can think of how to perform.  She laughs, as I pull off the fatality.

            "Laser bolts from my wrists and fire from my fingertips.  What's next, lightning bolts from my ass?"

            "Nah, that's Raiden."  She laughs, sitting back down, as Brian brings us the food.  Damn, he's making himself scarce.  I really missed him.  We'd just started eating, when Chuck walks in, covered head to toe in garbage.  I bust out laughing, as she looks back at him, and smiles sweetly.

            "So, was it good for you, too?"  HAHAHHAHHAH!  FINALLY!

            "Sorry bitch."

            "Go home, Chuck.  The smells chasing away customers."  Sonya gets up, grabs his throat, and pins him against the glass beer cooler.

            "Now, let me explain a few things.  Most women, REAL women, aren't impressed by a little limp dick that tries to overcompensate for his lack of assets with a big mouth.  I hear you slam her, or any other girl, for that matter, and I will make this look like a vacation in Tahiti, you understand?"

            "Who the hell are you?"

            "Would you believe Sonya Blade?"  
            "You're crazier than she is."  She lets him go.

            "Yeah, I guess I am."

            "Well, FUCK YOU!"  She makes a move towards him.  He makes a mad dash for the door, as she sits back down.

            "I always hated guys like that."

            "I can tell."  We finish eating, as Brian walks up behind me, hugging my neck.

            "You back?"

            "Not yet."

            "Please be careful."

            "Why are you so worried?"

            "I need a reason?"

            "Well, don't worry yourself."  We walk out, and head back to the apartment.

            "You should be nicer to him.  He likes you."

            "Yeah, right.  He's got girls hanging all over him.  Why would he want me?"

            "Who knows, but he does."

            "You must be tired.  Take the bed."

            "I'll take the loveseat."

            "I sleep out here normally.  Take the bed."

            "You sure?"

            "Yeah, I'm positive.  There's a couple of nightshirts in the back, if you wanna change."

            "Thanks."  She closes the door behind her.  Is she right?  He is REAL cute.  Why would he want to be with me?  He can get any girl he wants.  I can't believe he's that worried about me.  Damn, is she right?  I pick up the phone, and dial a number.

            "Hello?"

            "Hey, Brian."

            "Jess, I'm getting slammed.  I'll call you back."

            "Don't bother."

            "Jess . . ."  I hang up.  Damn, Jessie, what are you, stupid?  How could you even let yourself think you might have a shot at him?  I wake up, to find Sonya on my PC.

            "It's password protected.  How'd you get on?"

            "Easy.  You're gonna use something you'd remember.  Sonya Blade was your PC password.  Your internet was Brian.  You like him too, huh?"

            "It's a solo thing, trust me."

            "Bullshit.  You should see the way he looks at you.  He looks at you like Johnny looks at me."

            "You are seeing something that isn't there."  She signs off, and shuts it down, as the portal opens.

            "Oh, I don't think so.  I think you don't give yourself enough credit."  She says, as we walk through, finding Jax waiting for us.

            "You two ready?"

            "Yeah, let's do it."  


	8. Busted

Sonya changes into the disguise, and we get the location for the second fight from that bartender.  I don't like it the minute we pull in.  Marcus keeps eyeing us.  I can feel his eyes on me, as I step into my first match.  I hope they get harder than this.  I quickly disperse of the opponent, and sit back down.

            "He's watching me."  I whisper, sitting next to Sonya.

            "Calm down, he's watching everyone."

            "I'm serious.  He knows something.  Get the hell outta here, while you still can."

            "No chance.  Even if you're right, we can't leave now.  He'll kill us both.  Now, knock this guy out."  I climb into the ring.  Alright, you goofy bastard, I'll give you something to watch.  I wait for the guy to charge, and take him down in three blows.  He's out cold.

            "LET'S GO!  THEY GOT NO CHALLENGE HERE!"  As Sonya and I try to leave, two men grab our arms.

            "Marcus wants to talk to you."

            "TELL HIM MAKE AN APPOINTMENT.  LT is a busy woman," I feel something hard and metal jab into my back, "OK, maybe I can make five minutes, but no more."   The man laughs, leading me upstairs.  I fight the urge to look back at Sonya, and go in.  I find Marcus sitting behind a desk.  He looks up at me, and smiles.

            "That was a good match, Jessie."

            "The name's LT.  You deaf, or just stupid?"

            "Playing games with me isn't smart, Jessie."

            "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm loosing my patience."

            "You're loosing more than that," I turn to the sound of the door opening, and see Sonya led in, a gun to her head.  SHIT, "And who's Carmen?"

            "She's just a friend.  Let her go."  I see the door behind him open.  OH, NO!  THAT SORRY BITCH!  I watch, helplessly, as Karen yanks the wig off Sonya's head.

            "I'm moving up in the world.  They sent in the big gun."  Sonya glares at Karen, her anger obvious.

            "Why?"  She growls, as the men tighten their grip on her.  Karen slaps her hard across the face.

            "I've waited years for this."

            "Why kill two innocent people?  Why not just try me?"

            "Because I want you to suffer.  Like I have for so many years."  Sonya kicks at her, and gets taken down hard, one of the guards kicking her in the back.  I manage to break free, and run to her side.

            "You OK?"  She nods, glaring at Karen, as I help her up.

            "You surprise me, Jessie.  Despite your mouth, you do actually have some skills."

            "I got enough to take your sorry ass."

            "I doubt it."

            "Try me."  He laughs.

            "Why?  I've got plans for you."  Sonya roundhouses one of the men.   As another grabs at her, I grab his arm, sending him flying into the wall.  We fight off four guards, while making our way to the door.  Why haven't Marcus or Karen moved to stop us?  As soon as Sonya opens the door, I get my answer.  An arm flies around her neck, and a knife presses hard against her throat.  The fear in her eyes stops me cold.  It's the guy from the alley.  THAT MUST BE . . .

            "Don't hurt her."

            "I've already done that, kid."  She closes her eyes tightly, as he rubs the blade up and down on her throat.

            "Don't kill her yet, Kano.  We still need her."

            "Yeah, I figured as much," I watch a guy move toward her, handcuffs in his hand.  I quickly move to cut him off, "I wouldn't do that, kid.  I got no problems slitting her throat."

            "Jess, don't."  She whispers, as Kano pushes the knife harder against her throat.  I immediately step back.  Seconds later, Kano shoves a handcuffed Sonya into me.  I catch her, steadying her,

            "You sonuva . . . "  Before I can move, I hear three clicks.

            "You do something stupid, she dies by his blade, or my men.  Sit down, Jess, we need to talk."

            "It's Jessie, to you."

            "Sit down, Jessie."  They shove Sonya hard into one of the chairs.  She stares straight ahead, as I sit next to her, "Do I have your attention?"

            "You got it."

            "Good.  So, how do you like my little competition?"

            "Get me some competition, and we'll talk."

            "I bet you didn't know Kano's been watching you for weeks.  He actually thinks you have a shot to win."

            "And, to think, I thought he was a complete idiot."

            "It's your silly fascination with Mortal Kombat that led him to you."

            "Yeah, I knew sooner or later Raiden would pick up on that machine, and me.  And, of course, he'd want to do something to stop me.  And, seeing your skills and your fascination with Sonya Blade, you were the obvious choice."

            "At the rate your mind works, I'm amazed that didn't take decades."

            "You think you know me, huh?"

            "I know you're a psycho with about as much going for him as a dried up pile of dog shit."

            "Don't push your luck, kid."

            "Come do something about it, bitch," He laughs, punching me in the stomach, "Is that your best?"  It better be, my stomach's throbbing.

            "Nah, not even close.  But, you proved in that alley you don't actually care about your pain.  Now, someone else's . . ." He kneels in front of Sonya.  Sonya kicks at him, and he catches her leg, hitting her hard in the knee.

            "LEAVE HER ALONE!"  I scream, trying to break free of the four men holding me.  He jerks Sonya off the chair, and begins stomping her.  I'm still struggling, as Marcus waves him off.

            "Let me explain this to you in simple terms even you can understand.  You have two choices.  You can walk out right now.  But, make no mistake, we will kill her."

            "And my REAL option?"

            "Keep putting on the show, like you've been doing.  But, if you loose even one match, they'll have to do a DNA test to ID the body."

            "And if I win, then what?"

            "Then maybe we won't kill her.  Maybe we'll just cripple her instead.  She'll never be the same, of course, but she'll survive."

            "You're a sick bastard."

            "I told you, you can walk out of those doors right now.  Leave her here to die."  I look at Sonya, who mouths leave.

            "No fucking chance."

            "I thought you might feel that way.  Take them away."  As soon as they let me go, I help Sonya up.

            "You should've walked."  They lead us down to two limos.  Shoving Sonya into one, they push me in the other.  Some yahoo gets in on my right, and Kano sits in front of me, as the limo drives off.

            "You know what's eating me.  I didn't recognize you."

            "You were looking for that face plate Kano wears in the game.  I never had one."

            "So, you've played the game.  Which version?"

            "3."

            "Really?  Have you ever seen Kano's fatality from the original?"

            "No."

            "He shoves his hand into his fallen opponent's chest, and rips out their still beating heart."

            "Sounds cool."

            "Yeah, and if you so much as TOUCH her again, I'll give you a live demonstration."  He laughs, pulling out that knife.

            "The only reason I haven't gutted you yet is because I have a small fortune riding on you, but don't push it."

            "Try me, I'm begging ya."

            "And loose my investment?  Nah.  Besides, fucking with Sonya is so much more fun."

            "Don't fuck with her."

            "Why not?  I tortured her mother to death, gutted her father like a tuna, and sliced her twin brother's throat.  I've been fucking with her since she was 14."

            'You shouldn't have told me that."

            "Why's that?"  
            "Because, now, when this is over, you're gonna be lucky if all you need's a faceplate."

            "And you'll be lucky if she isn't a catatonic quadriplegic."  I jump at him, as darkness engulfs me.


	9. Between a rock and a

            I wake up, finding myself alone in a room.  I touch the back of my head, and pull back my hand spotted with blood.  You had to jump, didn't you?  When are you gonna learn to control that temper.  It's not just your ass on the line, it's Sonya's too.  I try the door, and find it locked.  Yeah, real shocker there.  I sit on the bed, lighting a smoke, staring blankly out of the painted shut window.  It's not like my big ass would fit through that, anyway.  I stomp the cigarette out on the wood floor, as the door flies open, and Marcus walks in with two guards.

            "I hope you like the accommodations."

            "Where's Sonya?"

            "Elsewhere, at the moment."

            "Look, man, I'll fight in this competition for kicks.  You don't have to do this to her.  Let her go."

            "So she can send those special forces assholes down my throat.  I don't think so," He sniffs, "I smell smoke."

            "Hey, nobody told me this was a non smoking room."

            "It's not," I gasp, as two men carry Sonya in, barely conscious and gagged, "In fact, I think I'll join you."

            "You . . ." One of the men presses a nine millimeter hard against the back of Sonya's head.

            "You what," He pulls out a cigarette, and tosses it at me, as the men handcuff Sonya's arms to a chair, "Light it."

            "Fuck you."

            "Fuck me?  Don't you mean fuck her?"  One of the men buries his fist deep into her midsection.

            "OK, LAY OFF HER!"  I pick the cigarette up.

            "Smart girl.  Light it," I light it, and he snatches it out of my mouth.  He puffs on it, walking toward Sonya, "Do you know why most Special Forces agents don't smoke?"

            "No, and I don't want to know."

            "I'll show you," Kill me or not, he ain't doing this.  I charge at him.  Seconds later, I find myself on the ground, his foot on my throat, "Come on, Jessie.  Didn't I teach you better than that?"

            "Don't do this, man.  She doesn't deserve this."

            "Deserve has nothing to do with it."  Sonya's eyes go wide, as he moves the fiery tip towards the back of her left hand.  She pulls against the cuffs, looking away.

            "If you do this to her, even if it kills me, I will bury you."

            "You know, I believe you."  He moves it even closer.

            "DON'T DO THIS!  SHE'S A HUMAN BEING!  JESUS CHRIST, DON'T!"

            "Human?  Karen said you think she's superman.  With everything in cigarettes, I wonder if there's some kryptonite," He shoves the tip into the back of her left hand.  She screams into the gag, closing her eyes, as he laughs, "Must be."

            "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  He laughs, seeing the tears falling down my face.

            "I'll be waiting, but you've got to finish my tournament first."  As soon as he takes his foot off, I flip up, charging at him.  One kick puts me face down in front of Sonya.  He walks out, laughing, as I lay, crying.  Nice job, dumbass.   I finally pull it together, and take off the gag.

            "You OK?"  She nods, still not opening her eyes.  I try to move her hand.

            "DON'T!  It hurts, don't."  I wonder how strong the wood is on these things.

            "Can you lean to your right?"

            "Don't waste your energy."  I punch the chair arm at the joint, snapping it.  I snap the other, and slide the cuffs through.  Sonya's arms fall limp at her sides.  I pick her up, and carry her to the bed.  I sit against the wall next to the bed.  Pull it together, Jess.  Pull it together.

            Sun coming through the window wakes me up.  I look up at Sonya, who's still out.  Jesus Christ.  I see a silver tray on what's left of the chair.  I lift the lid, and find a plate of eggs and toast, and a note.  I read the note, ball it up, and throw it away.  His investment?  Sonya better pray she gets her hands on that fucker before I do.

            "Jess?"  Speak of the devil.  I walk to her, carrying the tray, as she sits up, cradling her left hand.

            "I'm so sorry."

            "You didn't do it.  Apologize to me when you do something, OK?"

            "Yeah."  I split the eggs into two piles.

            "What are you doing?"

            "This is all they left.  There's enough here for both of us."

            "You need it more than I do."

            "We split it, or we see how it looks on the walls."

            "You're just stupid enough to do that, huh?"

            "Oh, yeah."  She sighs.

            "Fine," Oh, shit, did I just win?  We both eat, "I appreciate what you tried to do last night."

            "I can't believe he did that to you."

            "I've had worse, believe me.  This isn't the first time I've been caught."

            "This is why I didn't want you with me."

            "I don't abandon my friends."

            "I'm not your friend.  I'm your responsibility, remember?"

            "I hate to break it to ya, but you haven't been that since Mitch," I cry, hugging her, "What?"

            "Thanks."

            "You've got to get this shit under control.  He could've killed you last night."

            "I didn't care."

            "I know, that's what scares me.  You're so focused on defending me, you're not seeing anything past it."

            "I don't abandon my friends, either."

            "I'm not asking you to.  I'm asking you to look past this minute."

            "What?"  She shakes her head.

            "Let me explain it like this.  Marcus burnt my hand, right?"

            "Right."

            "Eventually, it'll heal.  Your broken neck won't.  For you to do this, you need to be one hundred percent physically and mentally.  You worry about what they do to me, you loose.  You jump to defend me, you get hurt.  You loose one fight, they will KILL me.  You want to defend me?  Win."

            "You're asking me to cut my own throat."

            "No, I'm asking you not to let them cut mine.  They'll keep me alive as long as you keep winning.  Jax is probably searching the whole state by now.  Play this out, and give him time to find us."

            "I don't think I can do that."

            "You can.  You don't want to, but you can, and I'm asking you to."

            "You don't understand."

            "Explain it to me."

            "You remember I told you I made a mistake, right?"

            "A fifty grand one, yeah."

            "My cousin and I were inseparable, until she got married.  I knew he was hitting her, and I HATED him for it.  She made me promise before I spent the night that I wouldn't do anything if he blew.  I kept my word.  He punched her, and I watched.  I've never forgiven myself for not doing anything.  I kept my word, but her blood's on my hands.  Now, you want me to put your blood on my hands, too?  I can't do that."

            "Jess, I'm not your cousin.  I'm asking you, please, stay out of it.  The pain is temporary.  Buy Jax enough time to find us.  If I need your help, I will ask you for it.  Until then, save it for the fights.  I'll make you a deal.  I'll get you ten minutes alone with Marcus, no consequences, when this is over."

            "Do I get Karen, too?"

            "HELL NO!  That bitch is mine."  I laugh.

            "You think he can find us?"

            "He managed to track my ass to Outworld.  He's damn good at what he does.  If you can buy him enough time, he'll find us, guaranteed."

            "I'll try, but no promises."

            "You'd better do more than try.  If she planned this, it's only gonna get worse on me.  I need to know you're gonna be smart about it."

            "I won't do anything physical next time, if that's what you want."

            "It is.  I appreciate your concern, but I can hold my own," I hug her again, crying, "If you don't stop that crying, I'm gonna give you something to cry over, got it?"

            "I'm scared, Sonya."  She sighs, hugging me back.

            "So am I."  She hugs me, trying to calm me down, as Kano walks in.

            "Good morning, Jess."

            "It's Jessie, to you."

            "Oh, come on, let's be friends, Jess."

            "I am NOT your friend, you psycho fucker."

            "Now, Jess, is that any way to talk to an investor."

            "Investor?  Do I look like Microsoft or something to you?"

            "No, but you're gonna make me richer than Bill Gates."

            "You hope."

            "Even if you don't, I get one hell of a door prize," He looks at Sonya, and smiles.  She stares back at him, hatred in her eyes, "I'll just finish what I started all those years ago."

            "Keep dreaming, asshole."

            "That's what your father said, before I shoved that knife into his gut.  You remember that, don't you?  All that blood, as you screamed for me to stop."  I see tears in Sonya's eyes.

            "Why do you fuck with her all the time?"

            "Why not?  I told her daddy what would happen if he busted me.  He did it anyway.  No jail can hold me.  I told him I'd kill his whole family for it.  You're the only one left, Sonya.  Well, you and JJ."  I see the rage replaced with terror.

            "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

            "Don't worry.  When I decide to kill him, I'll make sure and tell him how much of a whore his momma was.  How she begged for her pathetic life, as I slowly skinned her alive.  Or, maybe I'll just go pick him up, so he can watch."  Her eyes go blank.  Oh, shit, she's snapped.  I grab her, trying to restrain her.

            "STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU BASTARD!"  She buries her elbow into my face, and I feel my nose start bleeding.  Control it.  Don't snap on her.  Don't do it, Jess.  I lift her up, and slam her hard into the bed, as Kano fires a shot into the air.

            "Good girl, I knew we were friends."  She struggles against my grip, kicking my leg.

            "I should let her kick your sorry ass."  She kicks my leg again.

            "Let her, I've got ten shots left."

            "I'LL KILL YOU!"

            "Sonya, please."  I whisper, feeling my grip loosening.  She kicks my leg a third time.  FUCK, MY KNEE!  AUUGH!  I fall off her, landing hard on my back.  I can only watch, as she charges at Kano.  He shoots her in the leg.  She falls face first, screaming, holding her bleeding calf.  Kano kicks her hard in the side, forcing her over.  He buries one knee in her midsection, and begins viciously hitting her in the face.  FUCK THIS!  I pull myself to the bed, and to my feet.

            "LAY OFF HER!"  He stops, looks up at me, and laughs.

            "I'll handle this bitch."  I see the blood on his fists, as she looks at me, her mouth and nose bleeding.

            "Touch her again, and I'LL BREAK THE LEG MYSELF!"

            "You won't do that.  If you do, we'll kill her."

            "The hell I won't.  Your money or your payback.  Choose."  He searches my eyes.  Yeah, I am serious.  He laughs again, getting off of her and leaving, as she grabs her calf again, crying.  I hobble over, and try to drag her to the chair.  She pulls herself up, and sits on it, still holding her calf.

            "Find something to tie this off with."  I hobble to the bed, and rip the sheets, tossing her the strips.  She ties it off, tight.

            "He's fucking with you."

            "He's going after my son."

            "Sonya, think about it.  If he could've gotten JJ by now, he would've.  Jax and Johnny aren't stupid.  He's fine."

            "I hope you're right."

            "I know I am.  JJ's fine, Sonya."

            "Oh, God, your knee."

            "It's fine.  I know you didn't mean it."

            "I'm sorry, Jess.  I'm sorry."

            "Don't be.  I doubt it was me you were hitting, anyway."  The door flies open, and three men train their guns on me.  A fourth jerks her out of the chair, "WATCH HER LEG, ASSHOLE!"  He laughs, leading her out.  The three follow, closing the door.  God, give her strength.

            "She's got enough of that, already."  Raiden appears next to me.

            "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

            "Right here with you."

            "And you let him shoot her?"

            "Do either of you understand what I can't interfere in the lives of mortals means?"

            "It means you're about as useful as a broken tree branch."

            "I'm sorry you think so."  I sigh, shaking my head.

            "I'm sorry.  I'm just worried about her.  They're gonna hurt her bad, aren't they?"

            "Yes, they are, Jessie.  But this is nothing she hasn't faced before."  I hear her anguished scream.  I sit on the bed, burying my head in my hands.

            "What do I do?"

            "Be strong.  Defend her when you can, and look after her."

            "It's not enough, man."

            "It's gonna have to be.  You can't do anything else."

            "Are they gonna kill her?"

            "I don't know, Jessie.  That depends a lot on you.  Marcus is set to make a small fortune on you, if you win.  But, when this is over, if Jax hasn't found you by then . . ."

            "Then she's history."  Raiden nods, as we hear another scream, "Do something."

            "I can't.  I wish I could."

            "You can wipe out planets, and you can't stop this?"  
            "Jessie, she's had far worse than anything they can do to her.  But, she will need you.  Her survival will depend on you."

            "She doesn't deserve this, Raiden.  Help her."

            "She doesn't need my help."

            "She's too good for this shit.  Come on, man, DO SOMETHING!"

            "If you want to do something, then stay strong, and help her through this."  Raiden vanishes.  WORTHLESS ASS PIECE OF . . . GOD!  After everything she's done for him, he can't do anything?  Punk bitch.  I hear that scream again.  I bury my head in my hands, sobbing.  Him?  What the hell am I doing?  Why didn't Raiden pick somebody that could do the job?  The door opens, and Marcus and a guard walk in.  He immediately trains the gun on me.

            "Nice to see you're resting."

            "What the fuck are you doing to her?"

            "She's being looked after.  I can't have her bleeding to death on me.  Not yet, anyway."

            "I never dreamed you'd do this, Marcus.  I admired you.  I never imagined wanting to kill you.  Now, I think I'm gonna enjoy it.  Almost as much as you enjoy the pain you're causing her."

            "You think I like this?  I wanted to build a society of the world's finest fighters.  Special Forces had to stick their noses in my business.  When I saw you fight a few days ago, and I saw how well your Marcus trained you, I knew you'd be one of the crown jewels in my collection.  A few rough edges, but they'll be smoothed out soon enough."  I hear her scream again.

            "I'm gonna pay you back for everything you put her through.  I'm gonna rip your fucking heart out."

            "I don't doubt it for a second, but I'm not the one causing this.  I wasn't planning on Special Forces to send in one of their best officers.  I was planning on some rookie like Sanchez or the other two.  Hell, if not for Karen, Sonya would've walked out last night.  I really didn't recognize her.  But Karen spotted her the second she came in with you.  I promised Karen when she started working for me Sonya's blood.  But, with her reputation, I never thought it would be this easy."

            "If you're not doing it, then stop it, before they hurt her bad."

            "Karen handles that, not me.  I do the fights.  Besides, Kano said she kicked your ass.  And you're sitting here worried sick about her?  Was she worried about you when she broke your nose?  How about when she took out your knee?"

            "He threatened her son.  I'd kick my ass if I tried to stop me, too."

            "Maybe you are as stupid as Kano says you are."

            "If that means I'm nothing like you two, I'm fine with being stupid.  I didn't sell my humanity for a couple of pieces of intel, or did you get a little more than that."  He laughs, slapping me.  I spit in his face.

            "Yeah, you are that stupid. She's getting what Karen thinks she deserves."

            "Karen's a sick bitch."

            "Gotta love her, huh?"

            "I'm gonna love watching Sonya break her foot off in that bitch's ass."

            "I doubt she'll have the strength, when Karen's done."

            "Paybacks are hell, Marcus."

            "I wouldn't know.  No one's ever lived long enough to pay me back.  Kano has a doctor coming in to look at your knee."

            "After he checks on Sonya, we'll see."

            "I told you, her leg's being handled."

            "I'll believe it when I see it."

            "You'll believe it when I tell you to believe it."

            "Oh, I'm sorry.  I didn't make myself clear," I get inches from his face, "UNTIL I SEE HER LEG BANDAGED, NO ONE'S TOUCHING ME, ARE WE CLEAR?"

            "You're lucky Kano's got money on you."

            "Do you need a hearing aid?  ARE WE CLEAR?"

            "Crystal."

            "Good," He walks out, obviously pissed.  Fuck him.  I can't wait to get my hands on his sorry ass.  Jax, wherever you are, you better find us soon.  The door opens suddenly, and Sonya, unconscious, is thrown in.  The door slams shut again.  I try to pick her up, and feel the knee go again.  Who am I kidding?  It probably never came back the first time.  I drag her to the bed, and barely get her on it.  I HATE THIS KNEE!  I stretch it out, trying to put more weight on it.  Wonderful.  I pull the jeans up, and find it doubled in size.  Tonight's gonna be a real blast.  I try to walk it off.  Sonya slowly comes through, almost doubling over.  I gently take her shoulder, "You're OK."

            "That why I feel like I've been hit by a bus?"

            "It'll pass.  Rest."  She painfully sits up.

            "Fuck that.  How's the knee?"

            "It's fine."

            "Show me."

            "I said it's fine."

            "And I said show me."

            "It's fine."

            "Jess, don't make me get up," I sigh, pulling the pant leg up again.  She gasps, "Oh, shit."

            "It's fine.  It's you I'm worried about."

            "Fine?  You're knee's shot."

            "It'll be fine.  It works itself out.  Besides, Marcus has some crackpot doctor coming in to look at it.  I guess being Kano's investment has its advantages.  You OK?  I heard you screaming."

            "I'm alive."

            "That good, huh?"  She laughs, laying back.

            "Yeah, I haven't gotten my ass kicked this well in a long time."

            "I bet.  Just imagine how much you're gonna enjoy thumping their skulls when this is over."

            "Why do you think I'm laughing."  She laughs, evilly, as a doctor is led in at gunpoint by two men.

            "Which one of you is Jessie?"

            "I don't know.  It's so hard to keep up with it, you know?"

            "You must be Jessie."  He looks past me, and to Sonya.

            "What makes you say that?"

            "You don't look bad enough to be one of Marcus' psychos."  Sonya and I both laugh.

            "Actually, I'm Jessie, but you're checking on her first."

            "I'm only getting paid for you."

            "Check on her, or leave," The men point the guns at me, "Go ahead.  You can explain to Kano how he lost all that money because you two idiots got trigger happy."

            "That's not necessary.  She obviously needs medical attention."

            "Chee, ya think?"  He smirks at me.

            "Gentlemen, wait outside.  I examine my patients in private."  The men leave, closing the door, as he moves towards me.

            "You're checking her first."

            "Don't trust me?"

            "About as much as I trust them."  He laughs, as I move out of the way.

            "Smart girl."  He roughly grabs her leg, causing her to wince.

            "You do that again, you're gonna need a doctor."

            "It's OK, Jess."

            "Do you want me to check her, or not," He cuts the pant leg up, revealing severe burns around the bullet hole, "Someone doesn't like you."

            "You don't have enough paper for that list, doc."

            "Did they take out the bullet first?"

            "I don't know.  I don't remember."  He sprays it with an antiseptic, and raps it tight.

            "I would prescribe rest, but I doubt this idiots would care.  Lift up your shirt."

            "I usually like dinner and a movie first."  I laugh, as she pulls the shirt to just under her chest.

            "Jesus Christ," He presses on her bruised midsection, and she shoves his hand away, "There's no way I can tell what kind of internal damage you have without my equipment."

            "I can tell you.  I've got at least two cracked ribs."

            "And you're conscious?"

            "I've had worse."

            "If you have, I'm impressed," He turns his attention to me, "OK, now can I do my job?"

            "Why, you can't do anything about it."

            "Let me be the judge of that."  I pull the pant leg up.  He examines it, "You're right."

            "Duh, you sure?"

            "The only thing I can do is give you a shot of pain killer."

            "I don't need it."

            "Sure you do."  He pulls the syringe from his bag, and loads it with pain killer.

            "I don't know what you think you're gonna do with that, but you ain't coming near me."

            "This won't hurt a bit," He walks to Sonya, and slides the cut pant leg up.  Palming the needle, he reaches slightly higher than the cut pants would reveal, and injects it into her leg.  She winces, closing her eyes, as he takes the needle out, and walks to me.  He pricks my knee with the needle, and puts a band-aid on it, "Now, was that SO bad?"

            "I didn't feel a thing.  You're OK, doc."

            "I have my moments," He leans over, whispering, "Besides, she needs it more."

            "Yeah."

            "Weren't you gonna kick my ass a couple of minutes ago?"

            "Hey, I never said I was perfect."  He puts the syringe back in his bag.

            "You're protective of your friend, that's not a bad thing, especially in this place."

            "Thanks," He tosses me a bottle of pills, "What are these?"

            "Perkasets.  Take two every six hours with food, if you get any."

            "I do.  Thanks again."

            "Don't mention it.  EVER."

            "Can you help us?"

            "They watch me closer than you two.  I'll be back to check on you tomorrow."

            "The knee feels better.  Thanks."

"Hey, only the best for Kano's investment."  He winks, knocks on the door, and leaves.  A guard opens up the door, and leaves a tray and a six pack of coke.  I look to Sonya, who's out cold.  Dreamspace.  No pain, no hurt, just peace.  I wish I could keep her there.  Keep her away from them.  She's tough enough to handle them.  No question about that.  But, she doesn't deserve this.  I shake my head, leaning against the wall.  I have to do something.  I need to end this before they fuck her up worse than she is now.  This is my fault.  I've gotta do something to make it right.  I couldn't stop her from coming with me.  God, this was a mistake.  One she's paying for.  Raiden sent me to help her?  I can't even stop this.  I gently take her burnt hand. 

"God, Sonya, I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry."  I feel her squeeze my hand, as she sits up.

            "This isn't your fault, Jess.  None of this is your fault."

            "I have to stop it."

            "Just let it go.  I can hold my own."

            "I want to stop this, before she kills you."

            "Don't worry about me.  I can handle it."

            "I can't," I said, choking back tears, "I didn't mean to get you hurt."

            "You didn't hurt me.  You've never hurt me."

            "I caused this."  She raps her arm tight around my neck.  Oh, shit.

            "No, you didn't.  You're beating yourself up over something you can't control.  It's a waste of energy."

            "If they keep this up, they'll kill you."

            "She doesn't want me dead, Jess.  She wants me suffering.  Before I got that shot, I was.  When it wears off, I will be, but I'm not now.  Pain and I are old friends.  It visits once in a while to remind me not to get stupid.  As far as me dying, I got a news flash for you and that bitch.  I did not survive countless missions, four tournaments, five years in hell, and childbirth to buy the farm from a bitch and a dick swinging contest."  I laugh, as she tightens her grip on my neck one more time before letting me go.

            "I don't know why I'm worried about you.  You're fine."

            "No, I'm high.  Right now, I'm not feeling much of anything, thanks to you."

            "I wish I could do something to help."

            "You are. You're gonna win, that's what I need."

            "These clowns dropped off a six pack of coke.  You thirsty?"

            "Extremely."  We split the sandwich and two cokes before Marcus walks in.

            "You satisfied?"  Three guys move toward Sonya.

            "Keep them away from her."

            "I told you, I don't control that."

            "Let her go, Marcus.  I told you, I'll do this for shits and giggles.  Don't hurt her anymore."

            "Don't plead with this fucker over me.  I can take whatever he wants to give."

            "You don't deserve this, Sonya."

            "Actually, I was going to take her with you.  But, if you prefer I leave her here...."

            "At least if she's with me, you can't fuck with her."

            "Sure I can."  One of the men reaches for her.  I grab his arm, and shove it back towards him.

            "Try it again, and you won't have an arm to try it with."

            "Jessie . . ."

            "No, Sonya.  I've made this mistake once, I won't do it again.  NEXT ONE THAT REACHES FOR HER GETS THEIR ASS HANDED TO THEM!"

            "You love to push your luck, don't you?"

            "Try me, superstar.  I'll make you famous."  He laughs.

            "Where do you come up with all of those witty catch phrases?"

            "You wouldn't understand, and I don't have twenty six years to explain it to your dumb ass."

            "You're right, you don't.  If you don't leave soon, you'll be late."  I help Sonya up.  As soon as her feet touch the ground, she's handcuffed.  We're lead to a limo, and driven to the next fight.  The lead Sonya roughly to an office, as I step up to the ring.


	10. A Deal With the Devil

I had to ask for harder opponents, didn't I?  This one defiantly fills the bill.  He spends about thirty minutes kicking my ass all over the ring.  I land hard on my back, and see Sonya's face being pressed hard against the window.  Come on, Jess, don't let her down.  I get back up, seeing triple.  OK, Jess, hit the one in the middle.  I land four solid kicks, sending him down.  I drive my heel as hard as I can into his gut.  He rolls over, tapping.  Thank you very much.  I make my way to the office, and find Sonya, badly beaten, tied to a chair, with Karen working her over more.  OH, HELL NO!  I charge her, and find myself being beaten down by five men and Karen.  Seconds after it starts, Marcus walks in.  He begins cleaning house.  He lays all five out, and grabs Karen by the throat.  Her eyes fill with fear, as he slams her hard against the wall.

            "Now, what did I tell you, bitch?  You can do anything you want to Sonya, but I have TOO MUCH MONEY ON JESSIE TO LET YOU SCREW IT UP!"

            "What do we need her for?  We'll rolling in money."  Marcus laughs, backhanding her.  He follows it up with a punch to the solar plexus, dropping her to her knees, as I slowly make my way to Sonya.

            "ALL OF THESE IDIOTS ARE BETTING AGAINST HER, YOU DUMB BITCH!"  He kicks her hard in the stomach.

            "You OK?"  She looks at me, and nods, catching her breath, as Marcus kicks Karen again.

            "Stop, I'm sorry.  Stop, please."  I look at Sonya, who nods.  I catch his wrist as he goes for another shot.

            "She's had enough."  Marcus looks at me, laughing.

            "You really are one stupid bitch, aren't you?"

            "Nah, I just want enough left to see Sonya get to finish her."  He laughs, stepping away, as Karen slowly gets to her feet.

            "Nice match.  What was that, an hour?"

            "Hey, you treat my friend a little better, maybe we got something to talk about.  Until then, fuck off."

            "You want me to lay off Sonya, huh?"

            "Your brain must function as slowly as Kano's."

            "Maybe I can arrange that.  You interested?"  
            "Who do I have to kill?"  
            "Nobody.  You just have to win your next match.  Your opponent is undefeated.  Hell, everybody in this place say he's unbeatable.  The odds are 100-1 against you.  I just had Kano put ten grand on you.  You win, I'll make sure no one touches her for the rest of the tournament."

            "MARCUS, YOU PROMISED ME!"

            "Shut up!  Damn, that's a whiny bitch.  You don't have that kind of leverage, Karen.  So, we got a deal?"  I see two men tying a rope tightly around her neck.

            "If I loose?"

            "Then she dies, per our agreement.  Sound like fun?"

            "Oh, yeah."   They cut her hands free, and handcuff her again.

            "Oh, yeah, there is one more little detail I forgot to mention," I watch them throw the other end of the rope over a beam, "You've got four minutes before her brain ceases to function.  Maybe less, if the bitch struggles too much."  They pull the rope tighter, lifting her into the air.  I immediately run for the ring.  OK, Jess, you only get one shot at this.  You promised Marcus you'd never use it.  But, if you don't, she's dead.  God, forgive me.  As soon as he charges me, I sidestep him, rapping my arm around his throat.  I press hard with the other hand on a pressure point behind his ear.  COME ON, GO DOWN ALREADY!  Finally, he falls down.  I let him go, running back up the stairs.  I find her struggling desperately, her face bright red.  I immediately grab her waist, and lift her up, creating enough slack for her to breath.

            "HE'S OUT, LET HER DOWN!"

            "Yeah, I guess you won."  Marcus signals the guy, who releases the rope.  She falls hard to the ground.  I kneel next to her, as her face slowly returns to normal.

            "The rope."  I untie the rope, as her breathing becomes somewhat normal.

            "I knew you had it in you.  That was 30 seconds.  That might be a world record."  I ignore him, as she coughs.  I cry, unsure of what else to do. She looks up at me.

            "You gonna let me lay here all night?"  She croaks, still coughing.  I chuckle, helping her up.

            "You got your money.  Leave her alone."

            "So I did.  Let it never be said Marcus Raimes is a liar."  The guards lead us to the limo.  When we get back to the room, she sits against the wall.  One of the guards tosses me a set of keys.  I unlock her wrists, and she hugs me.

            "You making a full time job out of saving my life?"

            "No, I'm making a full time job of putting it in danger."  She lets me go, as I sit next to her.  I slide her a coke, popping one for myself.

            "Good, because, at the rates you charge, I don't have the money for a bodyguard."  I laugh again, as she sips the pop.

            "You are amazing."

            "No, Jess.  I'm worked over, sore, and exhausted."  She rubs her throat, groaning.

            "Go ahead, I gotcha."

            "You know, I believe you."  She hugs me again, and lays on the bed.  Sweet dreams, or at least peaceful ones, Sonya.  She's under in seconds.  God, forgive me.  I sit against the wall, shaking.

            "He's fine."  Raiden appears, sitting next to me.

            "Thank God."

            "So's she, thanks to you."

            "I'll believe that when we're outta here.  God, I could've killed him."

            "But you didn't."

            "But, I could've, damn it."

            "You said you wanted to be like Sonya."

            "I don't like hurting people."

            "Neither does she.  You gonna be OK?"

            "Like you don't already know."  Raiden laughs, vanishing again.  I pop two of the perks, passing out against the wall.  I awaken, to someone pulling at me.  I grab the wrist, and twist, opening my eyes.

            "Jess, it's me."  I immediately let go of her wrist, as she slides down the wall.

            "Sorry."

            "I should know better.  I have violent dreams, too."

            "Still, I'm sorry."

            "After what I did yesterday, you should've broken it for me."

            "I can't hit you.  Every blow I'd land on you would do double the damage on me."

            "Charlie's right, you are a hard read."

            "You overheard the conversation?"

            "Yeah, I did.  Don't tell me you thought I was out of breath from running, did you?  I run two miles a day.  Ten feet doesn't do that."

            "You gonna kick my ass?"

            "I don't normally beat the shit out of someone who's trying to help me.  Besides, after what you did last night, it's all forgiven."  She hugs me.  I hug her back, crying.

            "Think Jax has found us yet?"

            "No, we wouldn't be sitting here.  He's looking, just give him time.  I'm curious, how long have you looked up to me?"

            "Damn.  Since I was a teen."

            "If you wanted to be like me so much, why didn't you enlist?"

            "I tried.  I got turned down."

            "Oh, that pin?"

            "Yeah.  They call it additional hardware.  They make it sound like I broke the warrantee on my PC or some shit.  Same story when I tried for the police academy.  It's probably for the best, though.  I don't have the right attitude for the job."

            "I don't think you're that far off, if it matters to you."

            "How many times has my attitude almost gotten you killed in the last four days?"

            "And how many times have you almost killed yourself to help me?"

            "If I had kept my cool, you wouldn't be in this mess to begin with."

            "You're right, I'd be dead, or closer to it than I am now.  Sanchez would be dead right now if you hadn't opened your mouth, at great risk to yourself.  Your attitude could use a little tweaking.  Hell, look at mine.  But, I'd take someone like you on my team any day.  Not because you're the best in the fight, but because you've got more heart than anyone else in it.  I'll take desire over skill any day.  Skill can be taught.  You either have what it takes, or you don't.  And you do have it.  So, stop selling yourself short before you force me to bust my foot in your ass."

            "Yes, ma'am."  She puts her arm around me, laughing, as the doctor from yesterday comes back in.

            "Now you look like one of Marcus' fighters."  I laugh.

            "That good, huh?"

            "Not as bad as your friend, but you're getting there," He pulls out a small light, and flashes it in my eyes, "Follow it," I follow it, "Your friend must be important."

            "Why do you ask?"

            "Because I've had four visits from a very angry, oversized young man, and a short older guy.  They seem dead set on finding you two," He turns the light off, "How many fingers do you see?"

            "Three?"

            "That's what I thought."  He pulls out a scalpel.  Sonya quickly pins his arm behind his back, shoving him to the ground in front of me.

            "DROP IT!"

            "Her eye's swelling too much.  The pressure's affecting her optic nerve, and it's gonna cause her eye socket to cave in.  I cut it, or she's gonna be blind.  Now, do you want to cut it, or shall I?"  Sonya looks at me.  I nod, closing my eyes.  I scream, as the knife cuts into my face.  I feel the wet stuff flow down.  DAMN, THAT HURT LIKE A .

            "Open your eyes."  I open them.

            "Thanks, have you ever heard of a NUMBING agent?"

            "Not on the eye, too much risk of damage.  You have a mild concussion."

            "You mean that's not Metallica's drummer practicing in my head?"

            "You're funny, you should be a comedienne."

            "And give up my first career choice?"

            "With your mouth, I thought that WAS your first career choice."  I laugh, as he looks at Sonya's neck, "Do you know how lucky you are that your neck isn't broken?"

            "Yeah, real lucky.  It hurts enough, leave it alone."  He ignores her, still examining it.

            "I can spray it with antiseptic, and some numbing agent, but I can't do much about those burns."  She grabs his wrist, and twists it, pulling it away from her neck.

            "I said leave it alone."

            "OK, it's your problem."

            "Yeah, it is.  Move on."  He undoes the bandage on her leg, as she slides her bracelet to me, and looks quickly at the doctor's open bag.  I catch the hint, tossing it in.  He finishes bandaging it, and turns his attention back to me.

            "How many fingers do you see?"

            "I don't know, I can't count."

            "You're a real cooperative patient."

            "It's two, doc."

            "Good enough," He bandages the cut across the top of my eye, "Take two of those perks when they bring you food."

            "Yeah."

            "Between the two of you, I'm springing for security next time."

            "Come at either of us with a weapon again, you'll need more than security."

            "Damn, don't you two trust anybody?"  Oh, I can't resist.

            "I trust one person on this planet, doc.  She's sitting next to me."  OK, mild variation, but it worked.  He chuckles, closing the bag.  JACKPOT, HE DIDN'T SEE IT!

            "I guess if I was in your position, I wouldn't trust me, either."

            "You want my trust, doc?  Earn it.  Tell that big dude we're alive."

            "I want you to trust me, but I'm not trying to die for it."

            "I didn't say tell him where we are, just that we're alive.  She's got a family.  They've got to be worried sick about her."

            "And my wife worries herself sick about me, too.  You're crazy."

            "See, doc, I told you I make mistakes.  I thought you were a human being.  My bad."

            "Come on, that's not fair.  I don't want to die anymore than you two want to."

            "Yeah, the difference is she's going to if we can't get outta here."  He knocks on the door, and the guards let him out, locking it back when he leaves.

            "You're trying to give an attack of conscience to a man without one."

            "I thought I could reach him."

            "Don't waste your energy.  When Jax finds that bracelet, the only thing that's gonna beat that clown to the morgue is the matchbox they sweep him into, if he doesn't cooperate."

            "Jax?  Mild mannered Jax?"

            "Mild mannered," She laughs, leaning against the wall, "The last time he questioned a suspect about me, he started by asking nicely.  Then he strapped a half pound of C-4 to the suspect's chest, drove him to Charlie's, took him out back, and emptied an M-16 magazine all around him.  Charlie said they guy was on his knees begging to talk."

            "I can't believe that.  Jax seems so nice."

            "Oh, he is.  Best friend I've ever had, just don't fuck with him.  Not when my neck's on the line."

            "Damn, isn't that illegal?"

            "Depends.  The colonel isn't too happy when we get caught doing it.  But, they all talk before they get seriously hurt.  It's the self preservation factor."

            "I don't know what that is."

            "I get that impression."  The door flies open, and Kano walks in.

            "Well, you two look like shit."

            "From you, that's a compliment.  What the hell do you want?"

            "Her ass mounted on my wall."

            "You need to talk to Marcus.  Nobody gets near her."

            "We'll see, but that's not why I'm here.  Get up, both of you."  He reaches for Sonya.  She kicks his hand away.  He moves to hit her, and I grab his wrist.

            "Try that, and you'll be wearing your ass as a hat."

            "You think you can stop me?"

            "Remember the alley, before I knew who you were."

            "That was a test."

            "You wanna go full throttle?  Try it again."

            "Maybe later, we're late."

            "See, you aren't as stupid as I thought."  I help Sonya to her feet, staying between her and Kano.

            "He's mine, Jess."

            "He ain't touching you in front of me."

            "You can't protect her forever."

            "Protect her?  I'm protecting you.  She'd kill you, man."

            "In her condition, she'd be lucky to . . ."  Sonya looks over at the two guards, and back to me.  I smile, charging them, as she lands a kick to Kano's groin.  I land a jump kick on the first, coming down on my good leg.  The second tries to chop block my bad knee.  Thanks, asshole.  I let him get close, and roll over his back, landing a hard kick to the back of his head.  Goodnight.  The first one takes another shot, and get slammed through the wall.  I look back at Sonya, who lands a powerful roundhouse, laying Kano cold on the bed.

            "You were saying," Sonya and I make a break for the door.  We get about half way down the hall, and I feel my leg fold under me.  I see her turn back, "NO, DAMN IT, KEEP GOING!"

            "Not without you.  Come on, get up."  She helps me to my feet, as we hear two gunshots.  Looking on either side, we find ourselves surrounded by guards.  They lead us to a patio, where Marcus is sitting at a table.  They shove us into two chairs across from him.

            "Did you enjoy the morning workout?"

            "Ask Kano, if you can wake him up."

            "You are funny.  The competition is over.  You've only got the championship fight left.  I thought I would reward you for a job well done."  One of the guards shoves a plate in front of Sonya and me, along with two open cokes.  I try it.

            "Steak and eggs, my fav."  I swap plates and pops with Sonya.

            "What are you doing?"

            "Making damn sure you aren't trying to kill her."

            "Why would I do something like that?"

            "Because you're an asshole."  Before I can try it, one of the guards takes it away, "Damn, I'm good."

            "You think you're smart, huh?"

            "The lady sitting next to me excluded, I'm a virtual genius compared to my present company.  Speaking of idiots, you need to talk to Kano, no one touches her."

            "You don't have that leverage anymore," He snaps his fingers, as a woman walks up next to him.  Damn, do I know her?  She looks like, "Like looking in a mirror, isn't it?"

            "Damn, am I that scary?"  She glares at me, as he laughs.

            "You don't know when to shut up, do you?  This is Jessie Reynolds, from this world."

            "How many steroids have I been pumping in this world?"

            "She's the champion."

            "Then let me apologize in advance for the ass kicking you're in for."

            "I used to run my mouth like you, then I grew up."

            "Up or out?  Damn, girlfriend, lay off the weights."

            "Our deal has changed, Jessie.  You're going to loose."

            "WHAT?!?"  At least we both think alike.

            "You're gonna make her look good.  Draw out the fight, then go down."

            "I don't need any help.  I can take this bitch."

            "You will do what I tell you, when I tell you, for as long as I tell you."

            "I told you when I started, I don't do fixed fights."

            "You follow my instructions to the letter."

            "Um-hum."  She doesn't look too happy.

            "I'm not taking a dive.  If I loose, you'll kill her."

            "And if you win, I'll kill her.  Maybe I'll let her live long enough to see you fall on your ass."

            "SonuVABITCH!  You mean I put myself through this for nothing?"

            "You didn't really think I'd let her live, did you?"  Not really.

            "Don't do this.  Jesus Christ, she's got a family.  Don't do this."

            "Finish it."  Sonya sits on the edge of the chair, bracing herself.  She closes her eyes tightly, as the guns click behind her.

            "GOD, MARCUS, DON'T!"  I scream, near sobbing.

            "I didn't plan to.  That would be way too easy," Sonya slumps back in the chair, "Two people got dibs on her already."

            "Oh, HELL NO!  YOU'RE NOT TURNING HER OVER TO THEM!"

            "Sure I am.  For two whole days."

            "No you're not."  I jump over the table at him.  Grabbing me by the back of my neck, the jerks me off the table and to the ground.  He stands behind me, rapping his arm around my throat. 

            "Jess, stop."  I look up, to see two men handcuffing her.

            "SONYA!"  I try to pull him over me.  He slams my head into the concrete.

            "JESS, LET IT GO!  Just let it go."  I look into her eyes, and stop cold, as they lead her off.  A sudden pain in the back of my head sends me under.


	11. Trial By Fire

I wake up, laying on the floor of a room, curled up in a ball, my head throbbing.  I try to get up, and a wave of pain sends me back down.  GET UP, SHE NEEDS YOU!  I manage to pull myself to my feet, and stagger to the door.  I try it, finding it open.  OK, Marcus, you just fucked up.  I make my way down the hallway.  No guards?  OK, something's wrong.  Maybe Jax has found us.  I round the corner, and find myself looking into a plate glass window.  I gasp, seeing Sonya handcuffed and unconscious, slumped in a corner.  She looks like they beat on her relentlessly.  I punch the glass as hard as I can in sheer frustration.  I can't get to her.  I can't help her, and I can't stop this.  I feel my tears falling, as I touch the glass where she's at.  There's no way in there.  No doors, nothing.  How the hell did they get her in there?  Better question, how do I get her out?  I see her slowly move.  OK, hang on.  I got it.  About time this damn weight was put to good use.  I back up, and take a running start.  I leap at the window.  Boy, wasn't that stupid?  I bounce off the glass, landing hard on my back.  The only thing I succeeded in doing was screwing up my knee a little more, and adding my shoulder to it.

            "That glass is over an inch thick.  A bullet couldn't penetrate it."  I look to my right, to see Jessie standing there.  She extends her hand to help me up.  I push it away, dragging myself up.

            "I gotta do something.  Look at her.  Like you care, you helped them do this."

            "Hey, I got nothing to do with it.  I just fight."

            "Yeah, I bet.  They're gonna torture her to death, don't you understand that?"

            "Yeah, I do.  I don't want this, either."

            "Then help me do something about it."

            "I told Marcus we'll forgo the two day period.  You and I can face off tomorrow night."

            "I hope she holds on until then."

            "I'm sorry about your friend."

            "Yeah, I'm sure you are.  Sorry, but you're not gonna do anything.  Just like that doctor.  You being sorry doesn't change the fact she's never gonna see her husband and son again.  You being sorry don't change the fact that you're partially responsible for it.  So, don't tell me how FUCKING SORRY YOU ARE!"

            "I told you, I don't want this, either."

            "Then do something to help her.  Help her."  I sob, lowering my head.  Jessie puts her arm around me, leading me away from the window.

            "Let's help each other.  I'll help you, if you do something for me."

            "Name it."

            "Fight me.  Give me everything you've got."

            "You want me to fight you?"

            "Yeah.  I've been watching you.  No wonder Marcus is nervous.  You're better than most of the fighters I've seen at this goofy thing.  Not because of your skills.  You actually want to win."  She leads me down a staircase, and into a corridor.  

            "I could care less about winning.  I want to stop them from killing her, period."

            "And I want to be the best.  Not some paper champion.  I don't do fixed fights.  You're the only competition I've got in this one, and Marcus knows it."  She climbs up a ladder, and opens a hatch.  I follow her up, and find myself in the room with Sonya.  I walk to her, gently touching her shoulder.  She doesn't even look up.

            "Don't touch me."

            "Sonya, it's me."  She looks up at me, her right eye swelling.

            "Jess, you OK?"

            "Yeah, you?"

            "I'll live," She sees my tears, "That bad, huh?"

            "You're fine."

            "Sanchez is right.  You can't lie for shit."  I hug her neck, crying.

            "Why didn't you just keep going?"

            "You saved my life, Jess.  I'm not leaving you here."

            "I hate to interrupt you two, but Marcus is gonna be back any minute," She unlocks Sonya's wrists, and shoves a cell phone into her hand, "Call your partner," She dials a number, and hands it back to her, hugging me back, "Major Briggs.  I have some information for you.  You can find Sonya and Jessie at the old holding warehouse on Peir 17 tommorow night.  Who am I?  Long story, no time.  I don't know where I am.  They're alive.  Hang on."  She shoves the phone into Sonya's hand.

            "Partner, I'm OK.  I need you at that warehouse.  Hang on."  She hands the phone to me.

            "IS SHE OK?"

            "No."

            "Shit.  Will she make it until tomorrow?"

            "I don't know."

            "Give her the phone back."  I hand Sonya the phone.

            "I'm alive, partner.  I'll make it.  I survived five years in Netherealm, this ain't shit.  I'm counting on you, partner," Sonya hands the phone to Jessie, who hangs up, "Why?"

            "She said it best.  I'm a fighter, not a murderer."

            "Handcuff me and get the hell outta here before Marcus comes back."  Sonya hugs me one more time, as Jessie complies.

            "Hang in there, Sonya."

            "Hey, I'm Wonder Woman, what are you worried about?"  She manages a grin, as I follow Jessie out, closing the hatch behind me.

            "I kept my end, now keep yours."  I hug her, crying.

            "Thanks."

            "Don't thank me.  I'm gonna kick your ass."

            "I wouldn't bet on it."  She laughs, leading me back up the stairs.  I stop in front of the window, and watch her.  Sonya, don't die on me.  Not now, we're almost outta here.  She looks up at me, and smiles reassuringly.  I snap to attention, and shoot her a salute.  She nods, still smiling.  I nod, and walk off, Jessie following me.

            "She's a strong woman.  She'll make it."

            "Yeah, I hope.  You're OK, Jessie."

            "No, I'm not.  I just have a severely warped sense of honor."

            "You do know who she is, don't you?"

            "Sonya Blade, Lieutenant, special forces.  I know exactly who she is."

            "So you know she's gonna bust this ring up."

            "Yeah."

            "And she's gonna bust you."

            "I know that, too."

            "Looks like I'm nuts on this world, too."

            "Hey, I danced the dance.  I'm not gonna watch someone die to get out of paying the band."

            "We're not that different, you and I."

            "Don't compare yourself to me.  I am SO much better than you."

            "We'll find out tomorrow night."

            "Oh, yeah, we will.  Take it easy.  Until tomorrow, then you get me, and I'm anything but easy," She turns to walk off, and stops, "Oh, for the record, this is all hard work.  I don't play with steroids."

            "Neither do I."

            "Obviously."  She walks off, as I go back into the room.  You know, I almost hate to kick her ass tomorrow.  Almost.  I pace the room, eventually sitting on the bed.  God, Sonya, please don't die on me.  I pop two of the perks, and pass out shortly after.

            "Wakey, wakey, bitch," I wake up, to Karen slapping me.  I move to slap her back, and hear Sonya groan.  It takes me a second to realize we're handcuffed back to back, wrist to wrist "Go ahead, you'll separate her shoulder."  I lean back, trying to give Sonya as much slack as possible, as Karen kicks me in the chest.  I look up at her, and grin.

            "Tell me that isn't all you've got."

            "Ask Sonya."

            "Sonya, is that all she's got?"

            "No, that's the one decent hit she's got."  I feel Sonya's back slam hard into mine.  I lean against her, trying to support her.

            "Yeah, you're real tough.  Unlock me, and I'll slap the taste out of your mouth."

            "She's mine, back off."  I slump down farther, as I feel her back slam into me again.  I rap my hand around her tightly clinched fist, feeling them kicking her.  After about an hour, they all leave, as she leans back, coughing.

            "You OK?"

            "I'll make it.  See what I get for leaving my utility belt and magic bracelets at home with my green lantern decoder ring," I laugh, trying to control my tears, "I've taken harder blows from Jax sparring.  I'm fine."

            "I wish I could help."  I feel her squeeze my hand.

            "You are.  Just hang with me, OK?"

            "Not much of a choice, there."

            "Yeah, we are kinda stuck with each other, huh?"

            "Stuck?  I dreamt about hanging with you for years."

            "No, you dreamt about hanging out with that chick with the laser beams, who defies gravity, and breaths fire.  Not exactly what you envisioned, is it?"

            "I never saw you like that.  I always thought you were the strongest woman I'd ever seen."

            "And now?"

            "Now I know I was right."

            "You don't get out much, do you?"  We both laugh, as she squeezes my hand again.  I watch, helplessly, as wave after wave of them come in, and take their shots.  I hold her hand tightly, unable to do anything else.  I watch Kano circle us, his knife drawn, as yet another wave comes in.

            "Now, look we got here, boys.  Sonya Blade, and her trusty sidekick, lard ass."

            "Really?  You're momma's here?  Oh, wait, she dropped your sorry ass in the sewer at birth, didn't she," Sonya chuckles, as he kneels in front of me, "Or was it the city zoo?  I'm bad with details," He backhands me, "You sucked in the games, the movie, the live show, and you SUCK now."  He laughs, walking around to Sonya.  I feel her grip increase on my hand.

            "Sonya, you should've warned her about me."

            "Why?  Sounds like an accurate description.  You do suck."  I hear her scream.

            "LEAVE HER ALONE, ASSHOLE!"  Kano walks back around to me.  I gasp, seeing the blood on his knife.

            "Have you ever seen what someone's blood looks like?"

            "What did you do to her?"

            "Nothing fatal, yet.  I'll take her one piece at a time, like I did her momma.  Probably start with her ear.  Then her fingertips.  Make my way to that pretty face.  Snip here, slice there.  Oh, this is gonna be fun."  He walks back around to Sonya, and I hear another scream.  I feel my heart in my throat.  As the beatings resume on her, Kano walks back around.

            "Don't hurt her."

            "Hurt her?  You better be more concerned about what I'm gonna do to you."

            "You can do anything you want to me, just don't hurt her."

            "Right now, Marcus needs you.  But, when you're done, it'll be time for you to play in my world."

            "Do it now.  Do anything you want to me, just lay off her."

            "How about I go get your cousin."

            "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"  I feel Sonya's grip increase on my hand.

            "I can bring her here for ya.  But, I promise you, I'll hurt her worse than her husband ever could."  I lower my head, sobbing.  Grabbing a handful of hair, he jerks me eye to eye with him.

            "Leave them alone, please."

            "When are you gonna get it?  Her daddy buried that bitch the day he arrested me.  You can't stop me.  You got nothing I want.  You're worthless.  I'm gonna slit that bitch's throat, and, if you're a good girl, I'll put you out of your misery with her.  Die next to your worthless hero."  I glare at him, pure hatred in my eyes.

            "You better pray I never get my hands on you."

            "What would you do?  Cry and beg me?"  He wipes the blood on my shirt, and waves them off.  I lower my head, sobbing, as he leads them out.  Sonya leans her head back on mine.

            "He's bluffing, Jess."

            "I know."

            "I'm sorry.  I'm sorry I got you into this."

            "I got me into this.  Where'd he cut you?"

            "Left arm and upper chest."

            "God, are you OK?"

            "I've had deeper cuts from shaving my legs."  I laugh, wondering how bad she's lying to me.

            "Just don't die on me."

            "Die?  I wouldn't give that bastard the satisfaction.  You shouldn't, either.  Don't plead over me."

            "What am I supposed to do?"

            "Just hang with me.  That's what I need right now.  I don't want to be alone."

            "I would be honored to say I hung with you."

            "The honor's mine, Jess.  Let's ride this out."

            "I'm right here with you."  I hold onto my hand, as another wave comes in.  How much more can she take of this shit?  I wish I could do something.  All I can do is hold her hand.  I feel her pass out against me.  I lean forward as far as I can, trying to make her as comfortable as possible.  I guess I must've passed out myself, because I come through to someone unlocking my wrists.  As soon as he's done, I hug Sonya protectively from behind, as Marcus walks in.

            "Well, superstar, how are you feeling?"  I don't answer, just tighten my grip on Sonya.

            "Jess, that hurts."  I let her go, kneeling next to her.

            "So you finally shut up, huh?  Good.  I want as much money riding on you as those suckers want to put up, so I'm leaving you both alone tonight."  One of the men reaches for Sonya.  I grab his wrist, and throw him over her toward Marcus.  I pick her up, cradling her as we go out of the hatch.

            "Put me down."  I tighten my grip on her, as we go up the stairs.  I lay her on the bed, as Marcus tosses in a bottle of water and a first aid kit, locking the door.  I knew she was lying to me.  Those cuts are still bleeding a little.

            "OK, Sonya, talk to me.  How do I do this?"

            "You don't.  The blood loss is done.  Let it go," I give her a perk, taking one myself, and we split the water.  I look at her, feeling tears in my eyes, "What?"

            "You."  She turns on her side, to face me.

            "I'll live.  I'm not dying, if that's what you think."

            "I don't like seeing you hurt."

            "Hurt?  This isn't pain.  Now, what I'm gonna do to Karen when Jax finds us, that's pain.  So, if you wouldn't mind turning the waterworks off, I would like to get some rest before they decide to start round two," I laugh, shaking my head.  She hugs me, "I'm fine, Jess.  I'm just tired."  She lets me go, lying back down.  She's out cold in seconds.  I look down at her, and smile.  Damn, even when she's stuck she's cool.  I sit against the wall, passing out.

            I wake up before she does.  I look down at my shirt, and have to stop myself from gagging.  Leaning against the wall for support, I take it off, throwing it across the room.  THAT'S HER BLOOD!  OH, GOD!  I lay back against the wall, sobbing.  I HATE BLOOD!  Especially her blood.  That's like my cousin's blood, only worse.  Because I couldn't have stopped it.  I couldn't do a fucking thing.  I lean back against the wall, sobbing.

            "All those fucking tears, you'd think someone died," I look up, to see her painfully sit up.  She steps off the bed, and sits next to me, putting her arm around me, "Don't quit on me now."

            "I'm not quitting.  I just don't know what else to do.  That shirt is covered in your blood.  Hell, how are you even standing after that?"

            "Because I know tonight it ends, one way or the other.  If I'm going out, it's gonna be on my feet."

            "Don't talk like that.  He's gonna find us."

            "I hope you're right, Jess."

            "I know I am."  She hugs me.

            "I don't want to die, Jess," Her voice takes to a whisper, "Glance up.  We're being watched."  I roll my eyes, seeing the camera in the AC duct.

            "Oh, shit.  How long has it been there," I whisper, "YOU AIN'T FUCKING DIE ON ME!"  I scream, fake sobbing into her shoulder.

            "Nice touch.  We're gonna have to be careful what we say from here on in.  Stick with me, OK," She whispers, rubbing my head, "Just pray Jax finds us."  She takes back her normal tone, letting me go.

            "What the hell do you think I've been doing?"  She sits back on the wall, in obvious pain.  We sit for hours in silence.  Now I know what death row inmates must feel like.  Jax will be there.  He has to be there.  Please, God, let him be there.

            "Jess?"

            "Yeah."

            "If anything happens to me tonight, I want you to know it's been a blast."

            "Nothing's gonna happen to you."

            "Shut up and let me finish.  At first, I wanted to kick your ass.  Then, after I got to know you a little better, I changed my mind.  You earned my respect.  You earned my friendship.  I know I'm not the Sonya Blade from those video games you like, but this one thinks of you as a damn good friend.  Thanks, for everything."

            "I love you, Sonya."  I hug her, sobbing.  She hugs me back, crying a little herself.

            "I know that.  Why, I still don't know, but I know you do."  I compose myself, letting her go.

            "Well, we ain't done yet.  You're too good to go out like this."

            "I know, but you needed to know just in case anything does happen."

            "NOTHING'S GONNA HAPPEN!"

            "Just in case, I need you to do something for me."

            "Name it."

            "Don't make the last thing I see be you carried out of that ring.  If they're gonna kill me anyway, kick the SHIT out of that bitch."

            "If that's what you want to see, I'll do my best."

            "Good.  I want to go out with a Fuck You grin on my face."  I laugh, as she leans back against the wall, closing her eyes.  I sit next to her, shaking, as the guards walk in.  They handcuff her, and lead us to the limos.  OK, Jax, now it's on you.


	12. Payback

As soon as we arrive, we're taken into the offices.  We watch, as the suits file in.

            "You ever seen this many ass kissers in one room?"

            "Every time I go to the pentagon."

            "Look, the little Japanese dude is waving."

            "Well, be courteous.  Wave back."  I flip him off.

            "I don't think he liked that.  He's not waving anymore."

            "Oh, darn."  I laugh, as Jessie walks in, Marcus and Karen following her.

            "Well, are you ready?"

            "I have to dance around the ring with Golaith over there and take a dive.  How much prep do I need?"

            "Not you, her."  He points at Sonya.

            "Oh, hell no!  You can't be serious."

            "Oh, I can be dead serious.  I think she'll jump at the chance."

            "What chance?  You guys have been pounding on her for days.  She's not ready for this."

            "Really, I thought she'd want a shot at Karen."

            "WHAT?!?"  Karen tries to hit him, and Jessie grabs her arm, as Sonya laughs.

            "Kano and I made a little side bet.  I think Sonya's got enough left to kick her ass  And Kano seems to think Karen's got what it takes to put her in a pine box.  So, before you two hook up, they do.  You got enough left for one more dance, Blade?"

            "I can take that bitch in a coma."  Sonya looks at Karen, smiling.

            "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, MARCUS!  YOU CAN'T!"

            "Sure I can, babe.  Buisness is business," Jessie leads Karen out kicking and screaming, as Sonya laughs, "Damn, that's a loud bitch.  See you two down there."  He walks out, as I look to Sonya.

            "You ready for this?"

            "Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't pass it up."  I smile, following her out.  We walk down to the ring.  Kano walks up behind Marcus.

            "Make it easy, and go down like a good little bitch."

            "Is that what you used to tell Jarek?"  He moves to slap her.  NOT THIS TIME!  I grab his wrist, and kick him as hard as I can in the groin, following it up with an uppercut.

            "GOD, THAT FELT GOOD!"  Sonya laughs.

            "Small, aren't they?"

            "Have you ever played marbles," He slowly gets up, glaring at me, "Un-uh.  Remember all that money you two jackasses are gonna split," Kano angrily limps off, "That felt almost as good as sticking it to Mitch a few days ago.  Give me the keys."

            "What keys?"

            "The keys to her cuffs."  He pats down his pockets.

            "Damn, I can't seem to find them."

            "Come on, man, she doesn't have a chance handcuffed."

            "I know."  He laughs, walking off.

            "Shit."

            "What are you worried about?  I can beat that bitch in a full body cast."  I laugh, as she steps into the ring, and toe to toe with Karen.

            "I've waited years for this."

            "Keep waiting, bitch."  Karen throws a punch.  Sonya sidesteps it, and kicks her hard in the chest.  She follows up with a jump kick to the head.

            "YEAH, SONYA!  KICK HER ASS," Sonya lands two more kicks, sending her down.  Karen drives her fingers into Sonya's injured calf.  Sonya screams, as Karen takes her down hard.  Karen lands stomp after stomp, "COME ON, SONYA, GET UP!  YOU CAN TAKE HER!  GET UP!"  Sonya rolls defencively, kicking Karen in the knee, and in the stomach, sending her down.  Karen pulls a pistol.

            "You're dead, bitch."  I jump in the ring, trying to pull Sonya out.

            "GO AHEAD!  TAKE THE SHOT!"  Seconds later, a shot rings out, as the gun flies from Karen's hand.  YES, THE CALVARY!  Jax and Sanchez charge through the crowd, as a bunch of guys in camo surround the ring.

            "SANCHEZ, CUFF THAT BITCH!"  Jax lights a stogie, as I grab the pistol, and corner Marcus.

            "Give me those fuckin' keys."

            "You won't shoot me.  You don't have the guts."  I see Jax heading towards us, a twelve guage in his hands.

            "You're right, he is."  Marcus reluctantly hands me the keys.  Smart boy, ain't he?  I get in the ring, and unlock Sonya.  She rubs her wrists, as Jax and I help her up.

            "Unlock that bitch.  We're not done yet."  Sanchez hesitates, looking her over.

            "You sure, partner?"  Sonya wipes the blood from her lip.

            "Oh, yeah."  Sanchez still hasn't moved.

            "YOU HEARD HER!"  Sanchez laughs, unlocking Karen.  This is why I am now and always will be a Sonya Blade fan from HELL!  GO SONYA!  I watch her land a whole series of punches and kicks.  Karen falls face first.  She kneels in Karen back, and pulls her up by the hair.

            "My brother deserved SO much better than you," She drives Karen's head hard into the mats, knocking her out, "You clowns waiting on an invitation?  GET THIS BITCH OUT OF MY SIGHT!"  Sanchez laughs, dragging Karen out.  Sonya falls face first on the mats.

            "It's over, partner.  It's over."  Jax picks her up, and helps her out, as medics surround her.  She motions over to me.  As soon as I get close, she grabs the back of my head.

            "Knock that BITCH out."  I grin, nodding, as she grabs my shoulder, and pulls herself up.

            "Lieutenant, you need to come with us."

            "In a minute.  I paid for this seat with my blood.  I'm watching it."  Jax motions to Sanchez, who lets Jessie go.

            "You have to . . ."

            "Try to move me, and I'll have him," She points to Jax, "Move you," Jax grins, cracking his knuckles.  The medics back off, as she leans against the ring, "Take her out."

            "Is that an order?"

            "Concider it the first I've ever given you."

            "Yes, ma'am."  I get into the ring with Jessie.  We trade kicks and blocks, until I see an opening.  I throw a punch.  Grabbing my arm, she buries her knee in my stomach, and follows it up with a head kick.  I land hard, and glance toward the crowd.  I see Sonya being dragged out, Kano pushing that knife against her throat.  I flip back to my feet, and land a hard punch to Jessie's throat, "Sorry, no more time to play."  I land a roundhouse, sending her down, and run out after Jax, who has his gun trained on Kano.

            "STOP!  YOU GOT NO WHERE TO GO, KANO!  LET HER GO!"  Kano shoves her into the backseat of a limo, as Jax lowers the gun.  I see Sanchez next to a bike.

            "Sanchez, give me the bike."

            "We can handle this, Jessie."

            "You owe me.  The jacket, the keys, the helmet, NOW!"  Sanchez reluctantly parts with them, as Kano and Jax shout four letter words at each other.  I kickstart the bike, seeing Marcus running to the driver's side.

            "At least take these."  He shoves an earpiece in my ear, and a gun in my hand.

            "I don't do guns.  Give me the knife."  He hands me the knife off his belt.  Putting the helmet on, I follow the black van following the limo.  I pull up next to it, waving at Jax.

            "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

            "Kano's got her.  I'm gonna shove that blade down his throat."  I ride past him, and toward the right side of the limo.

            "Watch yourself, I'm gonna ram him off the road."  I move up along side of the limo, and see Sonya fighting Kano off.  Jax rams the limo sending Sonya and Kano into the back of the driver's seat hard.

            "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!  SHE'S IN THERE, ASSHOLE!"  Jax leans out of the window, shooting at the tires.

            "You got a better idea?"

            "Yeah, as a matter of fact.  AND WATCH YOUR AIM!

"I'm not gonna shoot you."

"It's not me I'm worried about."  I punch the window twice with the gloved hand, shattering it.  I pull the bike closer, reaching for her.  She grabs my hand, and I try to pull her through the window.  I get her halfway through, and watch Kano stab her calf.  She screams, letting go, and flying back in.

            "What happened?"

            "Kano stabbed her."

            "Damn it!"  I pull up farther.  Marcus hits the brakes, turning the limo towards me.  The fender clips my back wheel.  I almost loose it, turning into the wall, and hitting the brakes.  I regain control before I wipe out.  I turn it around, just in time to see Jax swerve to miss the limo, and crash a few feet behind it into the wall.  Kano jerks Sonya through the moon roof by her hair.

            "PARTNER!!"  Sonya screams, as Jax, bleeding and looking more than a little pissed off, emerges from the nearly totaled van.  Kano backhands her hard, sending her back into the limo, and disappears himself.

            "You OK?"

            "No, they're gonna make me pay for this one," I grin, as Marcus revs the engine.  Oh, you want to challenge me?  I maneuver the bike into position.  It ends right here, jackass.  I rev the bike's engine, "What are you doing?"

            "I am so high, I can hear heaven," I pull the glove down tight, kissing the back of it.  Sonya, give me courage, "I am so high, I can hear heaven," I pull the faceplate down, revving the engine more, "No, but heaven, no heaven don't hear me."  Marcus and I both let go of the brakes.

            "JESSIE, STOP . . ." I see Jax running behind the limo, as I gun the bike for all it's worth.

            "AND THEY SAY THAT A HERO CAN SAVE US!  I'M NOT GONNA STAND HERE AND WAIT!  I'LL HOLD ON TO THE WINGS OF THE EAGLES, AND WATCH AS THEY ALL FLY AWAY!"  OK, Jessie, here we go.  I hit the limo head on, driver's side.  The last thing I see before I hit the windshield is the fear on Marcus' face.  Then darkness.

            "JESSIE!"  I can hear the terror in Sonya's voice.


	13. Death and Rebirth

I can't say anything.  I can't move.  I can't even open my eyes.  I guess this is what it's like to die.  Raiden appears in the darkness.

            "Don't tell me, you were expecting the bright light?"

            "How many times do I need to tell you, I'd rather see Sonya."  He laughs.

            "You just spent a week with her."

            "Your point," He laughs again, "Is she OK?"

            "She's fine.  She's with her son and god daughter.  You wanna see?"

            "No, that's cool.  As long as she's OK, that's fine with me."

            "You're no fun.  I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

            "I'm sure I would.  I'm not gonna haunt her."  Raiden laughs, disappearing.  

At least I can hear voices.  I can't make much out, though.  At least it's not silence.  I always hated being alone.  That's one of the things I admired about Sonya.  She could hang solo or in a group, and still be awesome.  But, as cool as I thought that Sonya was, the real deal is even cooler.  Here's a woman who's very much human.  They beat her half to death, and her and I are trading one liners in that office.  They throw her into a fight, and not only does she win, she knocks the girl out.  Damn, she's awesome.  Bright, then dark, bright, then dark.  Raiden needs to pay the light bill.  Heaven or hell's having a blackout.  PAIN!  Oh, God, I'm alive!  I'M ALIVE!  DEAD PEOPLE DON'T FEEL PAIN!  I'M HURTING IN PLACES I DIDN'T KNOW I HAD!  YEAH!  And I can see.  Blurry as all hell, but it IS there!

"I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU OR THOSE FUCKING DOCTORS!  I'M NOT WRITING HER OFF LIKE THAT!

            "Honey, you knew she was hurt bad when you guys got her here.  It's been two weeks.  She's not responding to anything.  It's time to let her go."

            "No, John.  I'm not giving up on her."  I see Sonya sob, as he pulls her close.

            "She's gone, Sonya.  She's gone."  I look down at my arms.  If the rest of me looks this bad, I'm in deep shit.  I pull the oxygen mask off my face.  Let's see if I can stop those tears.

            "You wanna keep that crying down?  I'm trying to die in peace over here."  Sonya looks at me, shocked.

            "JESS!"  She runs over, hugging me, crying.  Jackpot.  I hug her back, laughing.

            "All those fucking tears, you'd think somebody died."  She laughs, hugging me tighter.

            "I knew you wouldn't quit."

            "Are you kidding?  I wouldn't give Marcus the satisfaction," She's still hugging me, crying, as Johnny walks over, "Is she always like this?"

            "She's been talking to you every day for two weeks, you tell me."  She finally composes herself, letting me go.

            "Jess, this is my husband, Johnny Cage."  I look at him, and smile coyly.

            "We've met."  I laugh, as he blushes.

            "WHAT?!?"

            "The live show.  I got his autograph."

            "Well, this is the real thing."

            "Nice to meet you, Mr. Cage.  I'd shake your hand, but I'm scared my arm would fall off."

            "Don't bother.  As much as Sonya's told me about you, I feel like I know you." 

            "Are you sure you don't?"  He blushes again, as I crack up.

            "Something I don't know?"

            "No, I just like playing with him.  Speaking of playing, when do I get my ten minutes?"

            "You don't."

            "WHAT?!?  Why not?"

            "Because you drove that knife Sanchez loaned you straight through his heart."

            "Well, let it never be said that Jessie "The Blade" Reynolds is a liar."  Sonya laughs, squeezing my left hand.  I look down.  Oh, no, "Sonya?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Where's my glove?"

            "You weren't wearing it when they brought you in."

            "Ah, man.  That was my keepsake.  It's the one thing I had left that was from that night."

            "You're alive, they'll be other nights."

            "Not like that one," I close my eyes, remembering.  I wonder if she still thinks I'm some loony fan?  It was just another night for her.  So what if it was one of the coolest days in my pathetic life, "Oh, yeah, I wanted to tell you something."

            "I'm not going anywhere."

            "Actually, you and Johnny are gonna leave me the hell alone for a while.  I can't rest with all this fighting," She slaps me in the back of the head, lightly, "Seriously, I do need to talk to you, in private."

            "Rest up, we can talk later, OK?"

            "I've been asleep for two weeks.  I rest any more, they'll be doing an autopsy on me."

            "We'll talk later."  Sonya hugs me, and leaves with Johnny.  I spend weeks recuperating under Sonya's watchful eye.  Every time I try to talk to her, she shifts the subject.  I finally pin her down the day I'm released.

            "Sonya, I have to talk to you."

            "Later, the Colonel's expecting us at 0930."

            "Let him wait.  Please, Sonya, I need to talk to you."  She closes the door, and sits across from me.

            "What's up?"

            "You know how much I like that video game character, right?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well, I came to a conclusion when I was asleep."

            "What's that?"

            "The character is pretty cool, but the real deal is the best."  She smiles.

            "We really have to get you out more," I laugh, as she hugs me, "Thanks, from you, that's a compliment."

            "I meant it."

            "I know.  This Sonya loves you, too, kid.  Come on, let's go piss the general off."  I let her go, following her out.


	14. An Offer she Can't Refuse

.  We ride to the base.  After a four hour debriefing, the Colonel passes me an envelope.

            "What's this?"

            "Your pay."  I open the overstuffed brown envelope, and count it.

            "Twelve thousand.  I think you made a mistake."  He laughs.

            "No mistake, you earned it."  I look over at Sonya, who's still bruised.  Her hand's still marked, her leg's still bandaged.  The bruise on her eye is starting to go away.

            "It doesn't seem right."

            "You earned it."  The Colonel walks out, as I slide Sonya the envelope.

            "Go pay whatever it was you owe on in that Harley dealership."

            "No way, it's not my money."

            "Take it, please.  I don't want it."  Jax and Sanchez walk in, and hug both of us.

            "Good to see you up, Sanchez."

            "Me?  I'm fine.  You clean up real nice, too."

            "You can't lie for shit, either."  He laughs, hugging me again.

            "Sonya, did you tell her yet?"

            "Tell me what?"  Jax pulls a box from under the table, and sits it in front of me.

            "Open it."

            "What is it?"

            "SHUT UP AND OPEN IT!"

            "Yes, ma'am."  I open the box, and see a leather jacket, "Oh, guys,"  I pull it out.  On the right sleeve is an American flag.  On the left is a POW/MIA patch.  On the left front is embroiled Reynolds.  I turn it over, to see the words Live free, ride hard, arranged around the special forces emblem.  I hold it close, crying, "Oh, man."

            "The three of us talked it over.  We want you on the team, if you're interested."

            "You mean ride with you guys for real?"

            "Yeah, that's exactly what I mean."  I sit back, catching my breath.

            "I can't tell you how many nights I dreamed about it.  Standing side by side with my hero.  But I can't do it.  I couldn't put you guys at risk."

            "At risk?  I held you while you nearly bled to death because you didn't want me at risk.  We can teach you.  We can train you.  If you want in, you're in."

            "I can't live knowing any mistakes I make could get any of you killed.  I can't do that."

            "And who the hell said you were gonna be making mistakes?  I'll train you.  By the way, check the pocket."  I unzip the pocket, and pull out my glove.

            "COOL!  How did you guys find it?"

            "I took it off before the ambulance got there.  I know how much it means to you."

            "Not nearly as much as the young lady that shook my hand wearing it."

            "I'm waiting for my answer.  Do you want it?"

            "More than anything I've ever wanted in my life."

            "Then, it's settled."

            "I got some things I gotta settle up first, though."

            "You're not done with this, yet," I follow them to the parking lot, "Around here, this team has a tradition.  Whenever we loose anyone, we ride in the missing man formation.  Since you're the reason it's not four, you take the lead."  Sanchez tosses me a helmet and a set of keys.  We ride in formation to Charlie's, where Raiden is waiting for us.

            "You decided?"

            "Yeah.  I have to go back first, though.  I have to see Brian one more time."

            "He's been anxious to see you, too."  Raiden side-steps, as Brian runs from behind him, sweeping me up in a bear hug.

            "Happy to see me?"  Instead of answering, he kisses me passionately.

            "When Sonya told me, I had to come.  I knew you wouldn't pass it up."

            "How could I?  But what about your job?"

            "It's a hot dog shoppe.  Let them find a trained chimp for that shit.  I love you, Jessie."

            "You WHAT?"

            "I love you.  When I saw you laying there, I knew how stupid I was not to tell you."

            "Why didn't you tell me?"

            "Because Blade would've cut me to ribbons."

            "No, I wouldn't.  I've had a huge crush on you for years."

            "Why didn't you say something?  You've never been shy."

            "Actually, I'm very shy, especially with you.  You can have any girl you want.  Why would you want me?"

            "Because I've never seen a girl with the glow you have in your eyes.  You blind me everytime I look at you.  That's why I hired you at the shop, and that's why I used to hang out with you every chance I got.  I love you, Jess."  I kiss him, walking inside.  I find Sonya sitting next to a girl at the bar.  I walk over, and sit down, as Sonya slides me a beer.

            "Thanks."  I sip it.

            "So, you still want to hang with me, even though I'm not Wonder Woman?"  I hug her tightly.

            "You're still my hero, Sonya."

            "And you're becoming mine," I laugh, letting her go, "SANCHEZ, JAX, GET OVER HERE," They come over, and she hands them both a beer, "A toast.  To Carter and Lowinstine, you will be missed," They bow their heads, "And to 'The Blade'.  Welcome to the team."  Sonya shoots me a salute.


End file.
